Doomy Sports
by Invader Gilly
Summary: Come join me as I challenge the IZ characters to a series of mind-blowing sports. Warning: Reader might not maintain his/her sanity while reading this. You've been warned. The Halloween Invasion has started! Run for your lives!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! A new story! Just warning you Mib fans, this will have NOTHING to do with my previous story, 'The Crazy insanity of Mib and Friends'. NOTHING I TELL YOU, NOTHING! (pant, pant, pant) Anywho, I'm gonna need Audience Participation in this story. I repeat, AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION! (yeah, I had sugar today… and I'm sleep deprived) Moving on! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Zim. Actually, I don't own anything in this story at all. Except me. (Does one own oneself?) ONWARD!**

(_Setting – big sports field, with two dugouts on either side, one air-conditioned announcer's box above everything else. I'm in the announcer's box. Zim, Dib, GIR, Tak, Gaz, Red, and Purple are standing in the field, looking confused. Fangirls are in the crowd_)

Me: Welcome one and all to the incredible, the amazing, DOOMY SPORTS!

Crowd: [_cheers_]

Me: Yes, yes, it's amazing. INCREDIBLY amazing. So amazing in fact, that I have invited –

Dib: Invited?

Me: Fine, _forced_ the Invader Zim characters to participate! There will be MAJOR challenges in this game… oh how MAJOR they will be! Every other chapter will be devoted to a sport; the losing team will do a physical and/or mental challenge in the in-between chapters. Sounds like lots 'o fun right? [forced smile]

Zim: These… spots as you call them…

Me: Sports.

Zim: ZIM KNOWS ALL! What are these sports that you speak of?

Dib: He doesn't even know about sports? C'mon people, he's an alien!

Me: [_sigh_] We know Dib. We're fangirls. We know ALL.

Random Dib fangirl: We love you Dib!

Me: [facepalm] Stupid fangirl… ANYWHO sports are competitive games, usually played with teams. Now, why am I doing a fic about sports even though I hate them? BECAUSE I LIKE TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER IN THE MEANINGLESS WORLD OF EXERCISE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now, the two teams here are Team Dib and Team Zim. I will now break up the teams. Zim!

Zim: [_saluting_] Sir!

Me: [_pointing to dugout on left_] You go there! Dib!

Dib: What?

Me: Be polite. Don't make me sic my pet lion on you.

Dib: You have a pet lion?

Me: Well, technically, no. But, while playing Mash with my BFFL, I was given a pet lion named Cannibal. So, even though he doesn't literally exist, he does figuratively exist. Does that make sense?

Red: No.

Me: SILENCE! Now, Dib, if you would…

Dib: Fine. [_moves to dugout on right_]

Me: Now, how shall I do this… Gaz!

Gaz: _Mmph_!

Me: You go to Dib's team. Tak, you go to Zim's team.

Tak: WHAT? Me, ingenious, clever, resourceful Irken soldier, go to – to – to his team? Never!

Me: Do it, or Cannibal will be told to eat your brain will clam sauce!

Tak: Clam sauce? Why clam sauce?

Me: No idea. Just go to the dugout or face the clammy doom!

Tak: Well, I'll do it; but just because I have nothing better to do!

Me: I knew you'd see it my way in the end. GIR!

GIR: MONGOOSE! MONGOOSEMONGOOSEMONGOOSE!

[_awkward silence_]

Me: _Riiiiight_. You go to Zim's team.

GIR: Okie-dokie!

Me: Red!

Red: [_thinking_] _Please not Zim's team, please not Zim's team… please, please, please!_

Me: You will go to Dib's team.

Red: YES!

Me: That means that Purple will go to Zim's team.

Purple: NOOOOOO!

Red: [_laughing_]

Me: So, the teams stand as thus:

_Team Zim: _

Zim

Tak

GIR

Purple

_Team Dib_:

Dib

Gaz

Red

Dib: Hey, wait a minute, Zim has one more person on his team! That's not fair!

Me: [_checking clipboard_] Huh. You're right. Okay then, time to bring in the minor characters! But this time, I'll let the audience decide. Who would you like on Dib's team? Lard Nar or Skoodge? You decide! So sports fans (and those who hate sports) until next time, Invader Gilly signing off!

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Not bad for the first chapter? Yeah, it was short, but the next chapter will be better. Anywho, review and tell who you want on Dib's team! Whoever receives the most votes wins! Now review! Review! Review!**

**~Gilly **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me took get the next chapter up… life's been sort** **of hectic. I've been staying up every night to watch Invader Zim at 10:00. I was laughing so hard while watching 'Battle of the Planets of Doom'. "I'm an unstoppable death machine you know…" Ya gotta love Zim! Moving on…**

**5 whole reviews in just one single chapter! I feel so loved! Thanks so much to invader nav, invadercat, CityGirl 1013, the ALMIGHTY Invader Zim, and Penonymous. You guys all get cookies! And brownies! And mashed potatoes! And muffins! And waffles! (Sorry – in the space of time it took me to update, GIR cooked a lot of things)**

**Blah, blah, blah, don't own Zim. Yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**ONWARD!**

[_Random ESPN-like music playing in background_]

Me: And welcome back to the almighty, the incredible-

Zim: INVADER ZIM!

[_fangirl cheers_]

Me: No. Shut up, Zim. Anywho, welcome back to DOOMY SPORTS! Our motto – WE'RE SO PAINFUL, WE MAKE HOBO 13 LOOK TAME!

Tallest: [_thinking_] We're doomed!

Dib: Wait just a ding-dang minute here!

[_awkward pause_]

Gaz: 'Ding-dang'? What are you Dib, a doorbell?

Crowd: [_snickers_]

Dib: [_blushing_] Um… yeah… well, you promised that I would get a new team member to help me defeat Zim's team!

Zim: Foolish stink-child! Zim's team is not to be defeated!

Me: Oh, yeah, that. Right. Okay. Hold on a sec. [_checks notes_] Okay! The new member to Team Dib is –

[_drum roll_]

Me: Everyone's favorite Vortian, Lard Nar! Give it up for the Resisty!

Crowd: [_screams with joy. Some random guys have painted their chests to spell out 'Lard Nar'_]

Lard Nar: Yes! YES! SUPPORT THE RESISTY!

Purple: That's a stupid name!

Lard Nar: No it isn't!

Red: Uh, yeah, actually it is. It sounds weak. You could have chose something much more macho like –

Me: I _really_ hate to interrupt this conversation, but we have SPORTS to play. Well, not me personally, but you get the point.

Tak: What is the doomed sport then – wait – don't tell me – I don't want to know.

Me: Too late! We shall pick the sport from…. THE FISHBOWL OF DOOM!

Dib: The fishbowl of – doom?

Me: Yes. It's very frightening. Cower in fear! [_reaches into fishbowl of doom and pulls out a slip of paper_]

Zim: [_trying to sound brave – but failing_] What's the sport?

Me: Dodge ball!

Dib: What?

Me: Oh, I'm sorry, I meant ULTIMATE DODGE BALL!

[_about fifty balls appear in the center of the field_]

Me: Okay, here are the rules: Anywhere is free ground; chuck a ball at someone before they chuck a ball at you! Now, places everyone!

Lard Nar: Wait, what, NOW?

Me: Yes NOW you fool! Places!

[_Zim, GIR, Tak, and Purple on left. Dib, Gaz, Red, and Lard Nar on right_.]

Me: From now on I will be commentating the match. In a commentating-ish sort of way. NOW GO GO GO!

[_everyone runs toward the balls_]

Me: Dib has just tried to throw a ball but GIR, lucky for Zim's team GIR has rocket feet! WOO ROCKET FEET! Lard Nar's screaming –

Lard Nar: We're gonna DIIIIIEEEEEE! _Oof_!

Me: Lard Nar is OUT from a ball thrown by Tak! Wait to go Tak! No time to celebrate though, I seems like Gaz's on the warpath, she seems to be aiming for GIR. Watch out GIR!  
GIR: HI SCARY LADY! OWIE!

Me: Oh and Gaz has just knocked GIR's head off with a specially thrown ball. That's got to hurt! One man down on both teams. Oh, and it seems that Zim's having a little trouble with one of his teammates. Well _that_ can't be good.

Zim: Tak, listen to the ALMIGHTY ZIM'S STRATGY! It is BRILLIANT!

Tak: Zim, I'm telling you, it'll never work! Aaaah!

Me: Oh, close one there! Tak and Zim almost got out there by a ball thrown by Dib, who seems to be out for revenge.

Dib: This one's for all the times you called me crazy! [_throws ball_] And this one's for all the times you called my head big! [_throws ball_]

Me: Well the Tallest don't seem to be doing much – oh, wait a minute! There seems to be some conflict going on!

Purple: Smoke machines are so much better! And I still haven't forgiven you for zapping me with that laser!

Red: Yeah? What're you gonna do about it, huh? HUH?

Purple: Uh – THIS! [_throws ball at Red_]

Red: Hey!

Me: Oooh, and Red is out! O-u-t out! That means only Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Tak are left in the game. Oh, dear, Dib seems to have accidentally whacked Gaz's G.S. out of her hands, stepped on it and [gasp] broken it! Watch out Dib!

Gaz: YOU WILL PAY DIB! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR NOT-BEING-OUT-YET-NESS! [_throws ball at Dib's head_]

Me: Gaz has just gotten Dib out by throwing a ball at his head! Well, with a target that large, it's sort of hard to miss.

Dib: _Will you just shut up about my head_?

Me: No. Anywho, things aren't looking too good for Team Dib. There's only Gaz left.

Tak: Now Zim! Put the strategy into action!

[_Zim comes out from hovering in the Voot and throws a ball at Gaz_]

Team Dib: NOOOOOOO!

Team Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE HAVE TRIUMPHED!

Me: And Team Zim has one the first round of Doomy Sports! That means that Team Dib will be forced to perform a physical and/or mental challenge next chapter! So until next time, Invader Gilly, singing off!

**A/N: HAH! Team Dib has to do a physical and/or mental challenge! Now, you must excuse me as I go join Team Zim's celebratory party on behalf of their victory! Oh, yeah, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is up! FINALLY! It took me a while to find out what to do for Team Dib's physical and/or mental challenge, but the idea came to me in the (drum roll, please) SHOWER! Yes, I do get many of my GENIUS ideas in the shower. Yeah….. I'm crazy. Moving on! **

**Blah, blah, blah, don't own Zim. you know the drill.**

**Thanks so much to all my d.r.s (devoted readers) who have reviewed. And a SPECIAL thanks to invader kit. Your review gave me a WONDERFUL idea. You'll see what I mean later on.**

[_ESPN music playing….. again_]

Me: Welcome back to the awe-inspiring DOOMY SPORTS! I am your host, Invader Gilly. We have a special event happening today! Isn't that right – DIB?

Dib: Uhngh.

Me: Team Dib will be forced to undergo a physical and/or mental challenge. I wonder what they'll be facing today. Here in the announcer's box – need I remind you that it's air conditioned – I have with me the winners of the dodge ball tournament, Team Zim!

Crowd: [_cheers_]

Zim: Yes! Cheer me, humans! Cheer the mightiness of Zim!

Rest of Team Zim: Ahem.

Zim: Oh, yeah, and the rest of my team. I guess.

Me: Since Team Zim won the previous challenge, they get to choose what obstacle Team Dib will face!

Red: WHAT! Is that even in the rules?

Me: _I_ make the rules. It's my way, or the highway.

Gaz: Your voice is stupid. Stop talking.

Me: No. ANYWHO, Zim, what is the challenge that Team Dib will face today?

Zim: [_evil smile_] I choose that they face one of my own ingenious creations; the energy blob, also known as Cthulu to some people, which devoured Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork. He's CHUBBY!

Red/Lard Nar: PLEASE NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THE CHUBBY BLOB!

Dib: What is the chubby blob?

Tak: When Zim was a scientist on Vort, he created an infinite energy absorbing thingy. It ate two Tallest. TWO! AND ZIM WASN'T EVEN INPRISONED! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE?

Me: _Riiiiight_. Well thanks for the history lesson, Tak, but Team Dib has a monster to face, so let's just LET GO OF THE PAST DAMMIT!

Dib: I don't wanna face the monster! I don't wanna!

Gaz: Suck it up Dib.

GIR: SUCK MONKEY!

[_suddenly everyone in the announcer's box is supplied with Suck monkeys_]

Purple: That robot has magic summoning powers!

Zim: Well, he is advanced technology after all.

Tak: No he isn't! his brain consists of paperclips and chewing gum! And pennies! Why would advanced technology have pennies for a brain? It's insane!

Me: Shut up. Now, Team Dib. NOW FACE THE BLOBBY DOOM!

[_the blob enters the arena from a side door_]

Dib: AAAAHHH! AAAAH!

Lard Nar: WE'RE GONNA DIE! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?

Spleenk: Not mine.

Lard Nar: WHY – wait, really?

Spleenk: Yeah. And you might want to watch out. The blob's right behind you.

Lard Nar: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! [_runs away_]

Meanwhile:

[_setting – cozy looking living room with a rocking chair and fire place. IZ characters are sitting on the rug. I'm on the rocking chair_]

Me: We are taking a short from Doomy Sports. Welcome to AUDIENCE SHOUT-OUTS!

Gaz: What?

Me: Well, in some reviews, some people wanted me to tell you guys stuff. So, Dib, invader kit hates you.

Dib: What?

Zim: [_laughing_]

Me: ….. Loves Zim…..

Zim: Yes! LOVE ZIM! LOVE HIM!

Me: …..And also wants me to tell Tak that she likes ZATR the best.

Tak: [_spazzing out_]

Me: Wow. Invader kit must be psychic. And I quote, "Get a grip Tak!" Awesome!

Dib: Any other shout-outs?

Me: Well, it's not technically a shout-out, but I want to say it anyway. From invader nav, "FEAR MY MOOSE! Fear him or face the wrath of his BUTT on your BIG HEAD, DIB!" So Dib, what say you?

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Me: Yes it is. Admit it. Anyway, that's all the shout-outs for now, so….. BACK TO DOOMY SPORTS!

Back at Doomy Sports…..

Team Dib: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELP!

Team Zim and me: [_chowing down on popcorn_] MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blob: [_eats Gaz's new G.S.]_

Everyone: [_gasp_]

Gaz: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

[_somehow Gaz defeats the blob. I blinked and missed how she did it….. sorry_]

Zim: That was frightening in so many ways.

Me: That's it for Doomy Sports! Tune in next time to watch the teams play… uh….. ACK! I can't think of a sport for them to play! Once again, I'll let the audience decide! So, until next time, Invader Gilly, singing off!

**A/N: One word, people: REVIEW!**

**~Gilly**

**P.S: Oh, yeah, you can give the IZ characters more shout-outs, as well as tell me what sport they should play.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, Invade Gilly's back and better than evah! WOOT! Let me share with you a pointless bit of information: I'VE BEEN OBSESSED WITH MY BINDER OF KNOWLEDGE! For full details, visit my profile bulletin board. Anywho…**

**Two words: Holy Crap! I'm up to 21 reviews in just 3 chapters! Thank you d.r.s! (Devoted readers for those who weren't paying attention last chapter) So thank you Invader Blunt, kiss-me-not-killer, I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon, CityGirl1013, Spartan Alpha, invader kit, Invader Zan, and 1337kitsune. I really appreciate your input; you make it all worthwhile! So, without further ado, let me present the 4****th**** installment of Doomy Sports!**

[_even_ more_ ESPN music playing_]

Me: And welcome back to the incredibly incredible DOOMY SPORTS!

Crowd: [_cheers_]

Dib: After all you put my team through last chapter, you expect us to play another sport? Are you insane?

Me: Uh, duh. I thought that was obvious. Now, for the sport! Since one of the sports was chosen twice, that is what we shall play!

Tak: Why aren't you choosing it from the fishbowl of doom?

Me: 'Cause I don't FEEL like it! Anywho, the doomed sport of the day is…..

Zim: What is it?

Me: The doomed sport is…..

Zim: WHATIS IT?

Me: THE DOOMED SPORT-

Zim: WHAT IS IT?

Gaz: SHUT UP AND SAY THE STUPID SPORT BEFORE I REPLACE YOUR BRAINS WITH PIRANHAS!

Me: _Finally_! The doomed sport is….. PAINTBALL!

Dib: WHAT? PAITBALL? THAT'S SUCH A DANGEROUS SPORT!

[_Purple is hiding under a table in the fetal position. Tak is trembling, Lard Nar, Dib, and Red are screaming, Gaz is playing her G.S. GIR is eating potato chips. Zim and I are sitting on lawn chairs, eating popcorn, and watching the whole scene calmly_]

Zim: Hey. Are they gonna stop anytime soon?

Me: Um….. probably not.

Zim: So….. do the shout-outs now?

Me: Yeah, I guess.

[_setting changes to the living room. Why there is a roaring fire in July, I have no idea_]

Red: We're saved!

Me: Nuh-uh. You still have to do the sport, ya know.

GIR: Aw, I wanted to explode.

Me: Sorry GIR, maybe next time. Anywho, from Invader Blunt;

_Dib: you head is big...get over it!_

Zim...calm down! You're not the awesomeest thing ever...in fact, you're nowhere  
near!

Gaz...if you kiss Zim I'll give you a GS5!

GIR: stop eating so much! Where does it all go anyway?

Tak... agree with kit...GET A GRIP!

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT? IT'S NORMAL SIZED!

Me: [facepalm]

Zim: What do you mean? There is nothing mightier than the almighty ZIM!

Gaz: Hmmm, a GS5? [kisses Zim, then retches]

GIR: IT GOES IN MY HEAD!

Tak: I WILL NOT 'GET A GRIP'!

Me: Someone has anger management problems. Okay, from kiss-me-not-killer:

_RED! DON'T YA DARE ARGUING WITH PURPLE IN THE  
ARENA!...do it back stage!_

Red: [too busy arguing with Purple] What? I couldn't hear you!

Me: …. Never mind. From I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon:

_...tell Zim I said he's awsome._

Tell Gaz she scares me but she's kewl too.

Zim: Yes! Zim is amazing!

Gaz: I scare you? Good.

Me: ….Yeah. From Spartan Alpha:

_tak, would you ever forgive zim?_

Red and pur, why are u ** at zim for unintentionally killing miyuki and spork?  
It's because of him ur both tallest

zim, don't you at least like someone else, (pusingh aside the superiority  
complex) at all?

Tak: No. Defiantly not. He ruined my life!

Red: Uh, it's 'cause he's such a danger to society.

Purple: Yeah, and there's always a chance that the blob will come back and eat us!

Zim: Well, I like GIR….

Me: I think Spartan Alpha meant _like_ like someone.

Zim: Oh. Well, I stand by what I always say; INVADERS NEED NO ONE!

Me: Now, we have a special visit from invader kit.

Zim: What do you mean, 'special visit'?

[_invader kit runs into cozy room, gives tak camera, death hugs zim, camera takes pic of  
her and zim, she spits on dib, glares at tak, wave hi at me, and run out yelling…_]

Invader kit: I AM KIIIIIIIIIIT!

Zim: ….Wow.

Me: I love Kit! She's funny. She still hates Dib and wants me to tell Zim that she's not worthy.

Zim: No, no she's not.

Me: That was harsh. Wait to be mean to your fangirl. Okay, last shout out from 1337kitsune:

_"Dib and Zim. Would you two idiots make out already, it's so obvious you love  
each other and don't want the other to die. SO JUST MAKE OUT"_

Zim/Dib: No. Never. Sorry to disappoint you, but NO!

Me: Well that's that for the shout-outs! Back to paintball!

[_back at the sports field, everyone is supplied with paintball markers AND protective equipment…. What? We have to play be the rules, don't we?_]

Me: Okie-dokie then! The version we're playing today is…. CAPTURE THE FLAG! POSITIONS EVERYONE!

[_Team Dib on right, Team Zim on left, blah, blah, blah_]

Me: On my mark! Ready, set…. still set…. still set…. are you still ready?

Zim: HURRY UP!

Me: Okay, sheesh. GO!

[_from now on, I will be commentating, in a commentating-ish sort of way_]

Me: The focus of this game is for the teams to get hold of the opposing team's flag which is tied around a tree. The only thing standing between them and victory is paint. Lots and lots of paint.

Lard Nar: FOR THE RESISTY! [runs at flag]

GIR: YAY, PAINT! [fires paintball marker at Lard Nar]

Lard Nar: Aaaah! My beautiful horns! They're neon blue! Whose idea was this?

Me: Mine! I like neon blue! Anywho, (I think I say that word too much) now Tak is going to try to get the flag, Oh! She just got a face full of paint from Dib.

Tak: My beautiful green skin has turned plaid! Wait a minute, there can't be plaid paint; that makes no sense!

Me: So says you. Oh. Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Zim has just tripped over backward over a rock and has fallen into a puddle of orange paint. _That's_ embarrassing.

Dib: [_laughing really hard_]

Zim: Aaaah! No! This will stain my Invader uniform! Gah!

[_the back of Zim's uniform is bright orange, which clashes horribly with his uniform. Trust me, it looks awful_]

Me: Oooh! And Gaz, seeing an opening in Team Zim's defenses, has rushed forward to take the flag! There's no one in her way, she's going, going, going… she's got the flag and is bringing it back to her team's side. Team Dib wins! Team Zim doesn't look to happy; Tak looks like she wants to blast Gaz into Kingdom Come, but it's all over, Team Dib has won this round of Doomy Sports.

Team Dib: WOO-HOO!

Dib: VICTORY FOR EARTH! IN YOUR FACE, ZIM! THE IRKEN RACE IS WEAK AND PUNY!

Red: [_steam coming out of ears – well, you know what I mean_] Excuse me?

Dib: Huh? Oh, I meant, uh, mighty and, uh, strong. There's never been a better race! Yup! All hail Irk!

Zim: [_snickering_]

Me: So, d.r.s, thanks for watching (reading, whichever)! Make sure to tune in next time for the next installment of DOOMY SPORTS! Until next time, Invader Gilly, singing off!

**A/N: Phew! That was long! Thanks again to all who reviewed! Just keep reviewing!**

**~Gilly**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! It feels like I haven't updated in ages! Sorry, guys! I would like to take this time to issue a formal apology to Invader Zan, whose review I didn't answer last chapter. I am so sorry, it was a stupid little mistake, and I will try my best to make sure that it doesn't happen again.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zim, why the heck would I be writing fanfics about it? Use those underworked** **brains, people!**

**Warning: this chapter is loooooonnnngggggg!**

Me: AND WELCOME BACK!

Everyone: [_groan_]

Me: You don't sound thrilled! Let's try that again; AND WELCOME BACK!

[_silence_]

Me: Fine, be that way. Way to go. {**A/N: CWO, you know what I'm talking about. ;)**} Now, on special request from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim, I have a special guest in the announcer's box with me! Give a warm welcome to Invader Skoodge!

Tallest: WHAT? BUT HE'S DEAD!

Skoodge: I just can't seem to die, no matter how many times I'm killed!

Zim: That's so spooky….

Me: Moving on! Also in the announcer's box with me are the winners of Wednesday's paintball tournament, Team Dib!

[_polite applause_]

Me: This means that Team Zim will do a physical and/or mental challenge this chapter!

Dib: I choose that they –

Me: Wait a minute…. who said that _you_ could choose?

Dib: Uh, you did…. two chapters ago, remember?

Me: No. Now Team Zim's challenge is –

Red: That's not fair!

Me: Life's not fair! Just look at Skoodge!

Skoodge: [_crying_] I'm such a great invader, but I'm not recognized by my leaders! Why? WHY? [_cries harder_]

[_awkward silence_]

Me: Okay then, I think this is a good time to answer the reviews!

[_setting changes to the living room]_

Me: First things first, Invader Zan wants to say something to Zim and Dib….

Invader Zan: ZIMMY! DIBLET! [_glomps_]

Lard Nar: Since when are reviewers allowed to visit?

Me: I dunno. Makes this story more fun though! Okay, shout-out from SheSheMimi:

_Gaz, I'll give you enough money to but the newest 5 G.S.s that will be made in the course of 5 years (1 per year) if you force Dib and Zim to kiss and get a picture of it._

_Red and Purple, stop arguing over lasers and smoke machines! How about you get someone to create some kind of cross between the two?_

_GIR, do you wish Zim would make you a girl robot (not make you INTO one, but make you one so you can have a girlfriend)?_

_Tak, besides Zim's death and revenge on Zim, what do you want more than ANYTHING?_

Gaz: Hmmm, the newest G.S.s huh? [_forces Zim and Dib to kiss_]

Me: Oh! Oh! That's just WRONG! [_throws up on Persian rug_]

Everyone else: [_throws up_]

Zim: YOU FILTHY MONKEY! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!

Dib: I NEED TO GET A MOUTH TRANSPLANT! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Me: GREAT, JUST GREAT! NOW MY PERSIAN RUG IS STAINED!

[_awkward silence_]

Red: Uh, yeah…. We'd been thinking of making a cross between the two for a long time.

Purple: Yeah, then we met Gilly and we found out that she had made one.

Me: Yeah! And it also turns into a disco ball!

Purple: But we still argue over which one owns…. And it's defiantly smoke machines.

Red: No it isn't!

Me: Guys! Just answer the next question!

GIR: I HAVE MIMI! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!

Tak: I wish that I could have my ship back. [_glares at Dib_]

Me: …. Yeah. 'Kay, questions from the ALMIGHTY Invader Zim:

_shoutout to Team Dib:_

You guys STINK!

*points at Gaz*

Especially YOU.

*venom in voice*

ZIM SHALL RULE OVER YOU FILTHY EARTH PIGS!

Team Dib: HEY!

Gaz: Grrrrrr...

Zim: Yes. I will rule.

Me: Oh, yeah, and also:

_Skoodge is everyone's favorite Invader! Besides me, of course…._

Zim: Of course. Duh.

Me: From HarrietTheInvader:

_This is the best story ever!_

To Tak: YOU ARE THE BEST! You rock 3 times as hard as Zim!

To Dib: Your are awesome! But you head is still big. Don't worry, Gaz's head is bigger!

To GIR: LOVE YEWWWW! YOU IS SO COOL! BYEEEEEE!

To Zim: You are REALLY awesome! You rule all! Except Tak rulez more.

To Gaz: Your head is big. Thanks for kissin' Zim and crushing my hopes that would NEVER happen! Your currently riding LOW on the favorites list.

And last but not least, Purple and Red: Well, you guys are being kinda wimpy! Why don't ya STOP BEING WIMPY AND SHOW THOSE EARTHLINGS WHAT THE TALLEST ARE REALLY MADE OF! K, thx _bye!_

Me: YAY! I'm glad you like it!

Tak: YAY! I have fans!

[_awkward pause_]

Dib: Finally! Someone who realizes that I'm not crazy! MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Zim: What do you mean, 'Tak rules more'? THAT IS NOT TRUE, YOU FOOL!

Gaz: My head is not big. Dib's head is big. And if I'm riding low on your favorites list; that means that you're riding low on mine.

Tallest: We're not wimpy!

[_toast pops out of toaster_]

Tallest: AAAAHHHHH!

Me: 1337kitsune has some shout-outs:

_*blush* I gots a shoutout...I LOVE YOUS!Paintball rules_

_'Gir-I love ya you crazy bundle of joy_

Dib/zim-sorry I want you two to make out, I now see I can't force love.

Tak/Gaz/Red/Purple-You four are awesome and do you have love ray technology perhaps?

Lard Nar-...Resity...Srs? Get a new name you fail! I do think you are cute though~

Gilly~I love you story and hope you keep it up please~ Ah one more thing, Purple...lasors are so better~~~'  


GIR: I LOVE YOU TOO! I'M CRAZY!

Dib/Zim: No, no you can't.

Tak/Gaz/Red/Purple: Thanks! And, uh, not quite sure…. We'll check.

Lard Nar: Yes, I've resigned to the fact that 'The Resisty' is an awful name. We will now be called 'The Banana Smoothies.'

Me:…. Banana Smoothies? Never mind. And I'm so glad that you love the story!

Purple: No. Just no.

Me: Okie-dokie, from Invader kit:

_Z-Zim….I…._

_STILL LOVE YOU! =D_

Zim: Yes! Love the mightiness that is Zim!

Me: From Invader Blunt:

_A COUNTER SHOUT OUT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...and a few question's too!_

Dib:...as I said...DEAL WITH IT!

Zim:...I AM MIGHTER THAN YOU!...Because I can swim!...without dieing!

Gaz:...Guess what? I LIED! no GS5 for you! You just kissed an alien for nothing! XENOFILE!

Gir:...rlly? but that doesn't make any sense...er...never mind...you don't make sense in the first place...anyway...I have something for you to do...hit tallest red and purple in the face's with pie's and I'll give you a BIG taco...and a rubber piggie too!

Tak:...Do you like Zim?...just asking.

Red and purple:...you guys are stupid...again just saying

Lard Nar: Your awesome! I wish you could avoid all the peril...but I can't!

and finally Invader kit:...KEEP BEING AWESOME!

Dib: NO! MY! HEAD! IS! NOT! BIIIIIIIIIIGGG!

Me: _cough_angerissues_cough_

Zim: Insolent fool boy! Zim won't die! If he bathes in paste first! HA!

Gaz: WHAT? YOU HORRIBLE GIRAFFE!

Me: Why giraffe?

Gaz: I don't like giraffes. Invader Blunt, I hate you.

GIR: [_hits Tallest with pie_] Yay! Pie! I like pie!

Tak: No. he ruined my life.

Tallest: Why does everyone hate us? Is it 'national hate the Tallest day'?

Lard Nar: Yeah, I wish I could avoid peril too [_anvil falls on top of him_]

Me: Okay, from I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon:

_Dib: I dont think your heads big._

Zim: Yes...yes you are amazing...

Red/Purple: You two are weird...

Gaz: Just...never...kiss...Zim...again...please...

Tak: Kiss Zim and say you love him its obvious! (If you do I'll give you a million monies)

Dib: YES! SOMEONE WHO FINALLY RECOGNIZES A NORMAL-SIZED HEAD WHEN THEY SEE ONE!

Zim: Yes. Yes I am.

Tallest: Hey! Again with 'National Hate the Tallest Day'!

Gaz: Don't worry, I won't [_glares at Invader Blunt_]

Tak: This pains me, but I need the money to get a new ship, so…. [_deep breath_] Zim I love you. [_kisses Zim, then gags_]

Zim: Urgh. That was…. Urgh.

Me: Now, I've got an EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT OVER THE ARENA MONITER FROM CLOCKWERKORANGE!

_Lord ClockwerkOrange with book and pipe in front of his fireplace sets down the book and holds the pipe in his left hand._

"Greetings, sportees," CWO greets, picking up a remote. "I'd like to take this opportunity to shed some light on... well, you'll see." CWO grins. "Oh, and Dib? This WOULD HAVE been complete proof that Zim is an alien... if you had a copy." CWO hits a button and a tape begins playing.

Zim is lying undisguised in his base, holding a framed picture of Tak as '60s rock plays in the background. "Girl, I want to be with you all of the time. The only time I feel alright is by your side...! Girl, I want to be with you all of the time - all day, and all of the night. All day, and all of the night."

CWO puffs humorlessly on his pipe. "Congratulations, Zim. Rock on." 

_Hey, Red? Two words. Smoke. Machines._

Yeah, I said it.

~CWO

Zim: WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT VIDEO? THAT WAS PERSONAL!

Tak: [frozen in shock]

Red: No, CWO. LASERS. Get it through your skull. La – sers.

Me: Shout-outs from Spartan Alpha:

_Tak, is it really worth going against zim when by his sheer luck and stupidity, he wins and you fail_

red and pur- I'm suprised zim still follows you both, I kno the asnwer I'll probably get, but in least allow him a second chance?

Gaz, how do you ever shut dib up?

Dib, you know the people think ur insane, why even bother trying to save the earth?

Lard nar, Resisty... CMON something better plz

and last and most important Zim, are there at least periods in time where your not your doomy self? Also you rock, Tallest you guys are horrible and Tak, go see a therapist, you need to work on problems

Tak: Now that you say it like that, no it isn't. I guess you're right. I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS! [_breathes heavily_]

Tallest: If you thought the answer was 'no', then you were right. And we're _not_ horrible.

Gaz: I shut him up by beating him up. It's foolproof.

Dib: 'Cause it's_ Earth_! Duh.

Lard Nar: Yeah, we're now the Banana Smoothies.

Zim: I suppose when I plotting stuff to take over the Earth I'm pretty cheerful…. That's about it.

Me: And last but not least from genderless-but straight:

_Dib i love you even though your head is GIGANTIC._

Zim i might love you slightly more :D also IF and i mean IF you HAD to, what would you do if you had to fight Tak for Dib?

and Tak, same thing.

Gaz, teach me your wisdom in gaming!

Dib: My. Head. Is. Not. Big. Thanks for loving me, though

Zim: Um, let me think…. NO.

Tak: For Dib? No.

Dib: HEY!

Gaz: My gaming knowledge is in my genetic makeup. I can't teach anyone; it just comes naturally.

[_Now, FINALLY, we're back at Doomy Sports_]

Me: Okie-dokie, the challenge I've chosen for Team Zim is…. A quiz show!

Lard Nar: Wait, we had to face an energy-absorbing blob, and they just have to participate in a quiz show! That's not fair!

Me: Like I said before, life's not fair. Shall I refer you to Skoodge?

Skoodge: [_still crying_] Why? Why?

Lard Nar: Fine.

Me: Team Zim! Each of you will be asked a question.

Purple: What type of questions?

Me: Random ones! First up is Zim!

Zim: [_saluting_] Sir!

Me: What is…. Two plus two?

Dib: WHAT? THAT'S HIS QUESTION? I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BIASED ANNOUNCER IN MY LIFE!

Zim: Four!

Me: Correct! GIR, your question is…. What is in my pocket?

GIR: Uh…. Some chewin' gum, a penny, and, uuuuhhhhhh…

[_3 hours later_]

Me: [_wearily_] Do you know _now_ GIR?

GIR: A copy of the Doom Song!

Me: Correct! Tak!

Tak: Yeah.

Me: Two trains are leaving Kansas at 3:53 p.m. in July. The first train is going 70 mph, and the seconded train is going 80 mph. If the conductors on both trains are twins, which train is carrying chocolate ice cream?

Tak: That's easy, the first one.

Me: Correct!

Red: That doesn't even make any sense!

Zim: It doesn't have to!

Me: Hey! You two! Shut up!

Red: _mumblemumble_stupidauthor_mumblemumble _

Me: Purple, the fate of your team depends on you answering this question. If you answer incorrectly, your team will be tossed into the URN OF SCARY DOOM!

Purple: Urn?

Me: Yes. Urn. Anywho! Your question is…. What is Mr. Vasquez's first name?

Dib: THAT IS UNFAIR! WHY DO THEY GET THE EASY CHALLENGES?

Me: I'm biased. Duh.

Purple: It's Jhonen!

Me: Correct! Your team is spared from the URN OF SCARY DOOM. That's it for this EXTREMLY long episode of Doomy Sports! Tune in next time, for when I resurrect the fishbowl of doom to pick the sport! So until next time, Invader Gilly, singing off!

**A/N: That was long. Well, I warned ya. Review!**

**~Gilly**

**P.S. – Happy National Hate the Tallest Day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

An important note:

Okay, this isn't a chapter, which you might have guessed. It seems that the sight hasn't moved my story to the front even though I just added the 5th chapter. I have NO idea how that happened. Anyway, thanks for your time.

~Gilly

P.S. If anyone knows why that happened, please tell me so I can make sure that it doesn't happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: That last chapter was loooooooong! Anywho, thank you, d.r.s, for reading my note last chapter and giving your suggestions and comments; you guys rock! More than 50 reviews in 5 (technically 6) chapters! You people make it all worthwhile!**

**Disclaimer: I have a GIR tee-shirt. I don't own Zim…. or the chicken dance song….**

[_chicken dance music plays_]

Everyone: 0.o

Me: What? I was getting bored of the ESPN music; I thought that I'd switch it up. Anywho, welcome back to DOOMY SPORTS!

Crowd: [_cheers_]

Skoodge: [_waving flag that has 'Doomy Sports' written on it_] Yay!

Me: Woo! 'Kay, it's time to pick the doomed sport from the FISHBOWL OF DOOM!

Gaz: [_groan_]

GIR: I'm a monkey! [_dances_]

Zim: GIR! Stop! Your dancing is making me lose some brain cells!

Dib: Like he had any to start with….

Me: That was the meanest thing that anyone could possibly say. I hate you. ANYWHO, the doomed sport of the day is…. [_picks piece of paper out of FISHBOWL OF DOOM]_

Dib: [_thinking_] _Please something not violent or mentally scaring_….

Zim: [_thinking_] _It's the size of a hippo, that head…._

Me: …. HIDE-AND-SEEK!

Purple: Hide-and-seek? You do realize that hide-and-seek's a game for little kids, right?

Me: Is it? I had no idea…. Well, ya learn something new every day!

Lard Nar: [_looking around field_] How could we play here? There's nowhere to hide!

Me: Huh. You're right. Well, I guess that we'll have to change the setting once again!

[_setting changes to a broken down old mansion]_

Me: This looks like a good spot! Time to decide who'll be hiding and who'll be seeking.

Tak: Let me guess; you're gonna devise some sort of horribly painful test and whoever has the most sanity at the end gets to seek?

Me: That's a good idea, but no! I was thinking that we could flip a coin!

[_silence_]

Red: What's the matter with you? Have you suddenly turned sane or something?

Me: I've never been so insulted in my LIFE! How dare you say such a thing? You're banished until the next chapter!

Red: What? [_vanishes in a puff of red smoke_]

Dib: Hey! Now my team's short a player again!

Zim: HA! In your face Dib-stink!

Me: Oh. Yeah. Well, since Skoodge is right here, I guess he can play on your team.

Skoodge: YAY! [_goes to Team Dib_]

Me: Now, before the game starts, I shall answer shout-outs!

[_setting changes to the living room_]

Me: Our first shout-out comes from XxInvaderxEllaxX:

_Gilly: AWESOME STORY! :D YOU ROCK!_

Gir: I love you! Here, have a cupcake! *hands cupcake*

Zim: I'm okay with you invading earth. You are awesome! And the Tallest envy you due to the fact you have more fans than them ;)

Gaz: You don't scare me!...okay, maybe a little...but you're still one of my favorite characters. I liked the way you got that annoying kid Iggins to give you back the Gameslave2. But...you do know Iggins is alive, right?

Dib: Aw, your head isn't big...IT'S GARGANTUAN! But awesome ^_^

Tak: It IS unfair how you weren't given the chance to make up the test. And sad. You would make a good invader. But just don't take earth from Zim k? :)

Tallest: Okay...you guys might be funny. But you're still stupid! How DARE you mock Zim's loyalty and be so mean to him?

_Lard Nar: No! No banana smoothies! "The Resisty" might be a lame name, but it's better than "The Banana Smoothies". Just stick to "The Resisty" please._

Me: YAY! I'm glad you like it! And yes, I do rock.

GIR: Yaaaaay, cupcake! [_eats cupcake_]

Zim: You don't mind me invading Earth?

Me: Yeah, all your fans couldn't care less about that.

Zim: HA! I will harness the power of these _fans_ and make them obey the mighty ZIM!

Gaz: WHAT? He's still out there? I must find him and make his life filled with…. Scariness!

Dib: What do you mean, 'Gargantuan'? But thanks for thinking that it's awesome.

Tak: Really? You think that I'd be a good invader? WOW! Thanks! But Zim's mission is rightfully mine.

Purple: I'm not stupid!

[_Red suddenly reappears_]

Red: Yeah! And Zim's a jerk anyhow! [_disappears again_]

Lard Nar: Yeah, I'm starting to realize that 'The Banana Smoothies' is not the best name for the Resistance.

Me: [_drinking a banana smoothie_] I liked it! Okay, the next bunch of questions are from Tacos are the BEST:

_Zim~ You are the best character evah!_

_GIR~ I SAW A SQUIRREL TODAY! YOU ROCK!_

_Dib~ Why is your head so big?_

_Gaz~ If you make Zim and Tak kiss, I'll give you a new G.S.6 and a G.S.7._

_Lard Nar~ Banana Smoothies? REALLY!_

_Tak~ Kiss Dib and you'll get your ship back!_

_Red & Purple~ You're only mean to Zim because you are jealous. (NOT JELLY)_

Zim: I'm starting to realize that I have a lot of fans….

Me: Yeah, you do…. It's sort of scary.

GIR: WHERE IS THE SQUIRREL? WHERE!

Dib: FOR THE UPTEENTH TIME, IT IS NOT BIG!

Gaz: I'm getting a lot of new G.S.s through this show…. [_forces Zim and Tak to kiss_]

Tak: [_gagging_] Ungh! That was nasty!

Zim: [_retches_] NEVER force ZIM to do that ever AGAIN!

Lard Nar: Well, if you people are so smart, you come up with a good name! It's not that easy, you know!

Tak: Honestly, the things I do for the sake of the mission…. [_kisses Dib and starts gagging_]

Dib: AAAAAAHHHHHH! I KISSED THE ENEMY! THAT WAS JUST WRONG!

[_Red reappears again_]

Tallest: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY THIS? WE HATE ZIM!

[_Red disappears_]

Me: The next questions are from Spartan Alpha:

_okay i would like to request the announcing from the speakers plz_

Dib, i am really surprised through all the phsycological and physical torture. would you say, it was worth it?

Zim, Tak, enough with the friggin yelling like an old couple, we all know the truth so get over it. Plus that video we saw, was all the proof we needed.

Tallest Purple, you are the one that makes my A list. best Tallest evar

Red, not so much for you, but you are doomy at least

Gaz, how the hell can you shut off your nerves to ignore pain?

Dib: As I'm the savior of Earth, I'd say that it was defiantly worth it.

Zim/Tak: [_busy bickering_] WHAT? WE CAN'T HERE YOU!

Purple: Hah! In your face, Red…. Wherever you are…

Gaz: As with the video games, it's in my genetic makeup. I can't explain it. It just comes naturally.

Me: Now, questions from Invader Blunt….

Gaz: NO! Not HIM again!

_BACK AGAIN WITH MORE STRANGE QUESTION"S, TEASING, AND MESSING WITH THE DOOMY SPORTS CREW!_

Zim:...I just noticed...you head is almost as big as dib's! than dib's! I "researched" it and your head head is only a bit smaller than his!...oh and I broke into and took over your base...I'm gonna invade the earth!

Dib:...to tell the truth...I feel sorry for you man...the only smart guy in a world of stupidity! oh...and I donn't think your crazy!...and I feel your pain with having to deal with gaz...I have a little sis just like her.

Gaz:...i'm a giraffe?...to quote your brother "that's just stupid"...oh and your gs5 is under your seat...I was just messing you evil little girl! but I don't have any game's to give you for it...but I can get you some if you are willing to do something...

Gir: you get you BIG taco and rubber piggy later.

Tak: I can give you a ship...but your team has to win the whole compition! just don't ask where I got it...*cough*Stole it*cough*

Red and purple: sorry about the pie...when you get out of this crazy compition...I'll buy you some doughnut's

lard nar:...why don't you name your group "the galactic restience?"

well I gotta go...gonna plan an invasion from you base zim! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

_Invader blunt signing off_

Zim: NONSENSE! You speak foolishness, human! And get out of my base!

Dib: [_crying_] Yes, my life is so hard!

Me: [_sarcastically_] Boo-hoo.

Gaz: [_checks under seat_] HA! Yes! Wait, what kind of stuff do I have to do?

Tak: The WHOLE competition? But that could take years!

Me: Yeah, decades even!

Tak: [_glares at me_]

[_Red reappears…. Yet again_]

Tallest: Apology accepted…. and, uh, could we have the doughnuts now?

[_Red disappears_]

Lard Nar: Yeah, I like that name! Okay, now we're 'The Galactic Resistance'!

Me: I dunno, I liked 'The Banana Smoothies'…. Okay, I've got some shout-outs from KatakaCandy2429658:

_Skoodge: I'm sure somebody appreciates you..._

Lard Nar: Good luck with the new name.

Gilly: YOU'RE AWESOME! DON'T STOP WRITING THIS OR I WILL GET GIR TO EAT YOUR FACE! That's all for now :)

_Zim: Just admit that you like Gaz already! We're all waiting!_

Dib: No, your head's not big, you're just smarter than all these other filthy, idiotic humans! And you're cute. *blush*

Tallest: YOU TWO ROCK! KEEP FIGHTING OVER SMOKE MACHINES AND LASERS! (Though lasers are better.)

Gaz: You're kewl, and... do you like Zim? TELL ME!

Tak: YEAH, SERIOUSLY. GET A GRIP.

GIR: You're just too cute for words! Use your jet packs and kill everyone else in these games! (Not literally!)

Skoodge: [_stops crying…. Finally_] Really? You think so?

Lard Nar: Which new name? I've sort of lost track of all the names that we've had…. It's getting confusing.

Me: Don't worry! I'm not stopping anytime soon!

Everyone: [_groan_]

Zim: Why would I like a stinking, filthy human like the Dib-sister?

Me: Aw, I like ZAGR…. Oh, well.

Dib: Ha! Another sane person who realizes that my head is normal sized! [_blushes_] And, uh, thanks for saying I'm cute.

Zim: [_pretends to throw up_]

[_Red reappears…. Again.]_

Red: YES! FINALLY!

Me: Oh, what the heck, just stay here until the questions are over.

Gaz: Zim is a stupid alien who is too pathetic to take over Earth…. What do you think?

Tak: WHY DO THESE EVIL REVIEWERS KEEP TELLING ME TO GET A GRIP? I'M FINE!

GIR: I'm cute! Hurray!

Me: Okay, some more reviews from 1337kitsune:

_Gir~I love you so much you crazy bundle of joy! Here, this is a super ultra rubber piggy for throwing pie in the tallests' faces *hands ultra piggy* It spits out muffins!_

Zim~Yes Zim, we all know you are amazing and will rule the Earth one day. One question though, do you ever see yourself falling in love? And no avoiding the question Tak-lover boy~Shall we refer to the last chapter for proof *rewinds video of Zim kissing Tak's picture* Heheheh, fangirls know all.

Dib~It's okay buddy, your head is NOT big. It's average sized if anything. For you though, same question as Zim, ever seeing yourself falling in love with someone? And if so, who? Also, I want to give you this. It's a new awesome DSR video camera that records up to 12 hours of video feed. Also, I have a one hour tape of Zim dancing around his base singing to Avril's song 'Girlfriend' *hands camera* Yeah, Fangirls are scary indeed *dark chuckle*

Tallest~Why most of us hate you is for being so harsh on Zim, we do still love you to some extent. If we didn't do you really think we'd put you in our stories? And the huge lasor/smoke machine controversy. Lasor=cool for parties. Smoke=cool for ninjas.

Tak~You do deserve to be an invader, that I'd admit, but do you have to be so harsh to others. Try taking calming breaths, and if that doesn't work, try this, it's a girl's guide to getting all the evidence on your enemies you could ever want *throws book*

Gaz~Gaz, you rock girl! You are the best character ever! I have a question though, do you like Gir, even a little. He is adorable you have to admit that at least. Also, since your brother is...meh, and you have to deal with him all the time, here's a GS7, compatable with all past games, has headphones with surround sound and, it comes with a cupholder! Here ya go *hands GS7 while smiling*

Skoodge~Aww...I love ya Skoodge! *pulls into hug* I think you're a wonderful invader, want some expremental chocolate, completley saft for Irkens to eat *hands chocolate*

Lord Nar~I think you should just stick with 'the Resitance' it sounds cooler and more mysterious, also...*looks around* Here are some attack plans against the massive, and how to use their snacks against them! Good Luck soldier!

GIlly~I love this fic so much and hope all my shoutouts didn't give you too much trouble, I feel bad for typing so much. But I just love Doomy SPorts so very much! It's one of my fav fics as of right now. Also, game suggestion, same as my first idea, water sports *chuckle* Lots of water sports *breaks into mad scientist laughter*

GIR: YAY! MUFFINS! [_squeezes pig_]

Zim: Pfft. No. Take your foolishness elsewhere, human.

Dib: Ha! Now there's three people who know that my head is normal! And, I'm not sure that I'll fall in love. I just haven't found the right person yet. And thanks for the scary video. I can't wait to show this to the Eyeballs – [video explodes] 

Me: [_holding laser gun_] Oops!

Tallest: Yay! We're loved! WOOO!

Tak: [_completely immersed in book_] Yeah, thanks for the book!

Gaz: [_buried under pile of G.S.s from previous reviewers_] Thanks for understanding about Dib. He's such a pain. I do like cup holders, though.

Skoodge: Yay! I found someone who loves me!

Lard Nar: Thanks for the plans! THE NEWLY NAMED GALATIC RESISTENCE WILL TRIUMPH!

Me: No trouble at all! Although, I am up to 2,288 words and 8 pages right now. Okay, some more additional shout-outs from Invader Zan:

_oh, i have a couple shoutouts, if its okay :D to red and purple: stop fighting! geez. but smoke machines are cooler. sorry red =P_

to skoodge: UR LOVVEEEEDD!

to lard nar: dun change the name! i love The Resisty!

to tak: ur awesome. just a little vengeful :D

to gaz: super nintendo is better than the game slave.

to gir: way to go. keep rockin mai friend B3

Purple: Ha! In your face, Red!

Red: But lasers are so awesome!

Skoodge: Yeah! Feeling the love!

Lard Nar: Yeah, the switching of names in extremely confusing….

Tak: Yes. I'm quite awesome.

Gaz: What the heck is super Nintendo?

GIR: I wanna rock! I wanna! WOO!

Me: And another shout-out over the screen from ClockwerkOrange:

_"Greetings again, sports fans," CWO says, still holding a pipe. "I have another interesting thing to bring to your attention."_

CWO picks up a file folder from his mahogany coffee table and goes through it.

"On this piece of paper is Dib's medical records, and one primary health concern is an 'abnormally large head'."

CWO pauses, inhales, and starts laughing maniacally.

"This means that Dib's head really is... very, very big. Remember, smoke machines! Toodles."

-

Neato chapter. More. Please. Now.

~CWO

Dib: ….THE DOCTORS LIE! THEY ARE LIEING, DO YOU HERE ME?

Red: No, CWO, LASERS!

Me: Well, I think that does it for the the shout-outs…. Finally. Time to get back to DOOMY SPORTS!

[_setting changes to the big broken down mansion. Red isn't there. He won't appear again till next chapter]_

Me: [_brings out coin_] Okay, Zim, heads or tails?

Zim: Heads.

[_coin lands on tails_]

Dib: Ha! We get to seek then!

Me: Alright, here are the rules. Team Zim will hide in the mansion, and each member on Team Dib will be assigned to find one person on Team Zim. Dib will look for Zim, Gaz will look for Tak, Lard Nar will look for GIR, and Skoodge will look for Purple. They only have one minute! If they fail to find everyone, Team Zim wins! If they find everyone within the time limit, they win. Team Zim, go hide in the mansion!

[_Team Zim hides_]

Me: Okay, Team Dib, ready, set…. GO!

[_I will be commentating…. In a – well, you know the_ _drill_]

Me: Dib has gone into the dungeons of the mansion. Why the mansion has dungeons, I don't know.

Dib: [_looking through cells_] Where are you Zim? Come out, come out, wherever you are!

[_Zim comes out from cell_]

Zim: What is it filth-child?

Me: I don't think Zim exactly gets hide and seek…. So Team Dib has 3 people left to find with 50 seconds remaining. Gaz is in the drawing room, but she can't seem to find Tak.

Tak: [_invisible_] You'll never find me Gaz! I've got an Irken stealth device!

Gaz: [_looks demented_] WHY! OH, THE UNFAIRNESS OF IT ALL!

Me: Well, we'll just leave them. Lard Nar has found GIR, but seems to be having some trouble with him….

GIR: WHY DO YOU HAVE HORNS? ARE YOU A GOAT? YOU LOOK LIKE A GOAT!

Lard Nar: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Me: 30 seconds left, and Team Dib has yet to find Tak and Purple. In fact, I think Purple disappeared entirely….

[_at Dunkin' Doughnuts_]

Purple: I'll have 2 glazed, 2 vanilla frosted….

[_back at the mansion_]

Me: Well, the 60 seconds are up, and Purple and Tak are still hidden, so Team Zim wins!

[_We all disappear to go party_]

[_Purple comes back_]

Purple: What'd I miss?

**A/N: That was long too….**

**Review please!**

**~Gilly**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another day, another chapter! Sorry it took me so long: blame it on A Very Potter Musical. I've gotten so many reviews; almost 20 in the space of time it took me to update! I luv you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zimmy. [sniff, sniff]**

Me: Woo! I'm BAAAAAAACK!

Everyone: [_groan_]

Me: Aw, you don't sound enthused. Dang. Have I done something horribly mind-scaring whilst I was sleepwalking again?

Tak: [_losing it_] NO! IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF BEING STUCK HERE WITH A NUTJOB!

Me: [_mock surprise_] Really? Who would that be?

Tak: YOU! I'M ABSOLUTYLY FED UP WITH THIS STUPID CONTEST!

Me: [_yawning_] Huh. That self-help book didn't work then?

Tak: I WANT TO LEAVE! NOW!

Me: No can do, Tak. You. Are. My. PRISONER!

[_demonic fire swirls around me while I laugh like a deranged person.]_

Gaz: Wow. I'm impressed.

[_fire goes down_]

Me: Really? Thanks, I've been practicing! So, Tak, in other words, the answer is no. You can't leave until I'm done with the fic.

Zim: And how long will that take.

Me: [_shrugging_] I dunno. I'm probably never gonna finish it. It'll just be one of those fics that NEVER ENDS!

Dib: NOOOOO!

Me: Oh well. NOW, for the CHALLENGE! Team Dib lost the last sport, so they shall perform a physical and/or mental challenge. COWER IN FEAR! Are ya cowering yet? Huh? Are ya?

Purple: No…. should I be?

Me: [_facepalm_] Never mind. Oh! And I'm pleased to announce that The Almighty Tallest Red has returned from his banishment from the Land Of Confetti.

Red: [_spits out confetti_] That was horrible.

Me: [_cheerfully_] Yeah…. ANYWAY, Team Zim, what will Team Dib's challenge be?

Dib: WHAT? WHY COULDN'T I PICK THEIR CHALLENGES? HUH? YOU ARE SO BIASED!

Me: [_fake surprised_] What? I didn't let you pick their challenge? Hm. I don't remember that. Are you sure?

Dib: ….Never mind. I give up.

Me: That's the spirit! Now Zim, if you would –

Rabid Dib fangirl in crowd: [_throws muffin at my head_] YOU BIASED PIG! YOU'VE CRUSHED ALL DIB'S HOPES AND DREAMS! [_breathes heavily and foams at the mouth_]

Me: [_looks around nervously_] Um…. On second thought, to balance out the unfairness of it all, I'll just let Team Dib do a quiz show. BUT, before that, I MUST answer the reviewers! The desire to do so marches through my veins like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! THE PANTS COMMAND ME!

Zim: That sounds familiar….

[_setting – living room_]

Me: Okay, the first bunch of shout-outs are from kiss-me-not-killer:

_to begin: HI EVERYONE! *waves*_

zim, seriusly, music from the '60? that's sad, try this *hands him a Nightwish CD*

Dib, i like your head, and your hairstile 8D i tried to get my hair like that but it just woulden't get right, i mean it kept falling infront of my face! how do you do keep it like that? and don't ya dare saying extra strong gell! because i already tried that!

and tallest red, you're right GO LAZERS!

Me: HI! [_waves back_]

Zim: [_examines CD, then puts in his PAK, which, strangely, has a built-in CD player_]

Dib: You like my head? Thanks! Oh, and I don't style my hair, it just grows that way for some reason.

Red: WOO! LASERS!

Me: The next shout-outs are from invader nav:

_I LUV THIS STORY! I got shout outs!_

DIB: I too love the paranormal nd watch mysterious mysteries, but ur head is only slightly big. I might get made fun of for this but... U LOOKED SEXY IN "bloaty's pizza hog"! (Blushes)

__

ZIM: u should suggest team DIB dance for their losing, nd ur always sexy!

GIR: if u do the tequito dance with my moose, muffins, I'll give you a taco gun!(Moose might sit on DIB, though)

TAK: does the thing on your head make you go invisible or is it your disguise thing?

GAZ: I no were Iggins is! He's in the bleachers saying he's a better gamer then u! Kill him 4 me, will ya!

Lard nar: I have a name for u, "The Avengers"

Tallest: YOU try living on Earth for one day nd see what ZIM goes through!

BYE BYE!

Dib: I looked…. _Sexy_? Wow, um…. Thanks.

Zim: I would if I was allowed to! [_glares at me_] And what is this sexy that you speak of?

Tak: The thing on my head is actually a mind-control device. I got it implanted in my head when I was a smeet.

GIR: TAQUITOS! [_dances_]

Gaz: [_is in the stands with a bazooka and chasing Iggins_]

Lard Nar: Ya know, that's pretty good, but I think that I'm gonna stick with the 'Galactic Resistance'.

Tallest: Hmmmmm, how about…. NO!

Me: Harsh. The next shout-outs are from invader nav…. Again!

_YEA, I GOT A SHOUT OUT! Ur head is big DIB, ACCEPT UR BIG HEADED FATE! Muffins is so happy! (He's my moose) GO ZIM!_

Dib: IT IS NOT BIG!

Zim: Yes! Go me!

Me: Okie-dokie, I've got some shout-outs from HarrietTheInvader:

_To Gilly: You don't get enough fanmail, I LUFF YOUR DOOMY SPORTS!_

To Dib: YOU ARE THE GREATEST! Your head is just a little big, though. Ah, wh am I kiddng, IT'S HUUUUGE!

To Tak: YOU AE A GENIUS MASTER OF EVEYTHING! YOU ARE THE COOLEST! I think you deserve this. *hands invader license* And this, *hands six millon monies* and this. *hands detiled instruction book on how to destory ZIM's base*

To GIR: You are still awesome!

To Red: You suck. Smoke=ninjas. Ninjas=awesome. LASERS ARE JUST NOT AS COOL AS SMOKE MACHINES! But combined they make a cool concert. :p

To Purple: You are best tallest ever. EVER!

To Gaz: You are stupid. NO PIZZA FUR U! *eats all pizza* I hate you. *smashes all gameslaves she has* MUHAHAHAHAHA!

To Lard-Nar: I like your name! The resisty rocks!

To Skoodge: YOU IS ALMIGHTY! YOU IS WAAAAAY BETTER THEN TALLEST! WAAAAY MORE SUPERIOR! Just kinda small and chubby.

Me: Aw, thanks! I love fanmail!

Dib: C'mon! it's not huge!

Tak: Woo! Thanks HarrietTheInvader! You rock!

GIR: Yaaaaaay! I'm awesome! Still!

Red: Gah! No! NONONONONONONO!

Purple: [_dancing_] Yeah, I'm best Tallest! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!

Gaz: You. Will. PAY! [_demonic fire surrounds her_]

Me: Wow…. Frightening.

Lard Nar: Woo-hoo! Another supporter for the Galactic Resistance!

Skoodge: Yes, I'm very small…. And chubby.

Me: The next shout-out is from invader zan:

_Gilly, ya rock! the story is awesome! B3_

Me: Aw, thanks! Reviews make me soooo happy! Now, from 1337kitsune:

_Alright I got some shoutouts coming your way Gilly-san!_

First up, Zim. Yes, you should harness the fangirls' powers, your takeover to earth would be faster. We are scary creatures.

Dib, *sigh* It's okay, ignore people. Here's a quote I once heard, 'People are gonna talk about you till the day you die and there's nothing you can do about that, the best way to get revenge is to prove them wrong' Do you know what that means? That means you keep studying the Paranormal and don't let anyone stop you from capturing those aliens! Also, your HEAD IS NOT BIG! *hugs* I think your cute~~*blush*

Gaz, hmm...try Gamestop for some games for the GS's. Also, Iggins, 3 blocks from your house, here's his address *hands slip of paper* Do what you want to.

Tak, I'm glad you enjoyed the book. Hopefull it will help with any mission you're on! And in my eyes, you are an invader! One of the elites of elites!

Skoodge *glomp* You are so loved by fangirls, don't worry. You're one of the top invaders since you were the first to conquer a planet, so be happy~~

Tallest, you are so loved *hugs both before hands JOlly Pirate Dounuts* And really, should your really be fighting over lasors and smoke machines. LET IT GO!

Gir, HERE'S SOME TACOS!

Lord Nar, *sigh* I think you should stick with Galatic Resistence or the Resisty. Either one would do, now, Good Luck Soldier in your mission! *salutes*

Zim: YES! I SHALL HARNESS THE FANS' POWERS AND….. RULED THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHA*cough*HAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: I feel so loved!

Me: Awwwwww, that was cute!

Gaz: WHAT? Iggins escaped _again_? [_goes off to his house_]

Tak: Yay! At least some people [_glares at Tallest_] recognize how AWESOME I am.

Skoodge: I am happy! I am! [_jumps up and down with happiness_]

GIR: TACOS!

Lard Nar: Thanks for the advice. [_salutes back_]

[_Tacos are the BEST appears on random screen from nowhere_]

Tacos are the BEST: Hi people; I have a lot of questions!

[_everyone groans_]

Tacos are the BEST:

_Gilly~This is my favorite story yet! Keep up the good work!_

Gir~The squirrel is over there! *points to tree*

Zim~After you kissing tak in the last chapter I promise that I will NEVER tell you to do that again. *fingers are crossed*

Gaz~I'll give you a Wii and Xbox 360 if you tell Dib his head isn't big.*holds up Wii and Xbox 360*

Lord Nar~Yeah! You have a better name now!

Red&Purple~I made a new thing called the Smokelaser machine *holds it up* only if you make me tallest for the day!

Skoodge~I appreciate you!

Okay now you all will bow down to me and...

(screen disappears)

Me: Wow, I had no idea that Doomy Sports was so popular!

GIR: SQIRREL! [_runs after squirrel_]

Zim: THANK YOU! Eh, why are your fingers crossed? TELL ZIM!

Gaz: Uh…. The things I do for video games. Dib [_sigh_] your head isn't big.

Dib: WOO! Finally, people realize it!

Lard Nar: I'm glad that everyone likes the new name!

Tallest: Well….. fine. I guess. [_grab machine_]

Zim: WHAT? I WANT TO BE TALLEST!

Tallest: Oh, well.

Skoodge: A lot of people seem to appreciate me…. IN YOUR FACES, TALLEST!

Me: Shout-outs from XxInvaderxEllaxXX:

_Zim: That's an awesome idea! I'll be glad to help, if I'm worthy enough to work with your amazing and brilliant mind._

Gir: The next time you go to a rave with the piggy, can I go? I'll bring the tacos!

Tak: GET A GRIP!...hehe just kidding. But I have a better idea. Why don't you try to invade Jupiter? It's bigger than earth, and you could fill it with so many snacks, the Tallest will have no choice but to make you an invader :)

Skoodge: I think you're awesome!

Tallest: When Zim takes over earth and becomes taller than you, you'll regret mocking him! Here, eat these donuts *evil smirk*

Dib: Don't worry about it Dib. Ask Zim, he was the one who called your head gargantuan first. Don't you remember that whole Halloween adventure? Oh and Dib, what was with the crazy freak out at the beggining of "The Frycook What Came From All That Space"?

Gaz: What if I tell you Iggins stole all those GS's you got in this show while you answered this question?

Lard Nar: How many times have you listened to Spleenk's ideas and then it turned out to be a horrible idea?

Gilly: Awesome job on the chapter! Have a unicorn, his name's Charlie :)

Zim: The fans-taking-over-the-world idea seems to be really popular…. [_evil smile_]

GIR: I'm gonna go tomorrow! Can you bring marshmallows too? Please?

Tak: That would be perfect, except NOBODY lives on Jupiter! How can you conquer a planet if there's no one on it?

Skoodge: [_crying tears of joy_] I…. feel so loved….

Tallest: [_examining donuts_] Are they poisoned?

Dib: Yeah. ZIM STARTED IT! And, uh, I've freaked out so many times that I lost track. Which moment are you talking about?

Gaz: WHAT! Iggins, again? Why won't he die? WHY?

Lard Nar: My whole life. [_glares at Spleenk_]

Me: YAY! I wanna go look for a magical leopluradon now! (**A/N: I don't own Charlie the Unicorn either…. If you haven't seen it yet, you MUST watch it!**) The next few shout-outs are from Penonymous:

_Dib: Your head is NOT big! It's just...spacially awkward._

Tallest: Here's a universal gift card with unlimited monies to any snack shop in the universe. It's the only one of its kind, so DON'T LET ZIM GET IT AND ACCIDENTALLY DESTROY IT!

Zim: You have gone through much, soldier. You have witnessed many things, and learned many things. AND YET YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK? That's just sad. But I like you anyways! XD

Dib: …. Well, I guess that's okay. Thanks…. I guess….

Tallest: [_faint with shock_]

Zim: ZIM KNOWS ALL! Take your foolish gibberish elsewhere!

Me: Reviews from the ALMIGHTY Invader Zim:

_To Tak: WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?_

To clockwerk orange: Thank you for finally pointing that out!

To Lard Nar: How 'bout the PIRATE MONKEYS! no, seriously, thats a kewl name.

To Dib: HA! MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA! WOOO! WHO ROCKS! NOT YOU! AND YOUR GIANT HEAD! OH YEA! WOOO!

(does a dance)

(Dib frowns)

Tak: Uh, duh. it's because I've ALWAYS been a better invader than you!

Lard Nar: …. I'm getting confused with the constant changing of names.

Dib: …. -_-

Me: Reviews from CityGirl1013:

_Gilly- KEEP UP THE AWSOME WORK!_

Zim- I think you have more fangirls than Dib ;)

Dib- What's scary about a moose eating a walnut?

Tak- Is that thing on your head a peircing or something?

Gaz- Aw, I like ZAGR. Oh, well.

Gir- You're so cute! *Gives you my secrete waffle recipe*

LardNar- Why do you listen to The Resisty members?

Tallest- I wonder what would happen if you two met Dib's dad.

Skoodge- SKOODGE! *gives him a death hug* I LUV U! *Gets taken away by security* I'LL BE BACK!

Me: [_grins crazily_] Everyone loves my story! I'm so happy, I could explode!

Zim: Yes, yes, they will help me TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Dib: It's a MOOSE! What's not scary about that?

Me: I'm allergic to walnuts….

Tak: It's a mind-controlling-thingy.

Gaz: Ungh.

GIR: WAFFLES! [_runs off to make waffles_]

Lard Nar: I ask myself that EVERY DAY.

Tallest: Well, as we don't know Dib's dad, we don't know what would happen.

Skoodge: I have such strange fangirls….

Me: I didn't know we had security…. Huh. Now, some shout-outs from Invader Blunt, who has been most kindly helping me out with my updating problem:

_*you see me in zim's base sitting in his lab*_

Hello doomy sport's fan's! it your pal INVADER BLUNT! BRODCASTING LIVE FROM ZIM'S LAB WITH MINIMOOSE!

Mini: MEEP!

you said it mini moose... back to busniess!

Zim: no! I like your base...except for those lazer weasles...

and you scarcastic computer...and i'v already invaded the whole city...tommorow the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dib:awwww...cheer up buddy! here! under your seat is a pic of zim in irken form! use it my friend!

a few task's...first tell me how to get your dark arua! secound steal your brother's sleeping cuff's that he has in his trench coat (I know he has some...and I want a pair...they look cool) and third...kiss schooge! after you do this stuff the game's will be under your chair

...oh...and I'm a better gamer!

tak:...when I hacked zim's computer...I found A TON of picturse of you...and some romantic poetry that he wrote about you...HE rlllllllly like's you!

skoodge:...your awesome dude! keep being hard to kill!

Red: mkay...there under your seat...but be careful...there "Special" doughnut's

that's all for now...got an invasion to plan...got any last word's minimoose?

Mini:MEEP!

...okkkkkaaaayyyyy

Invaderblunt signing off

Zim: INVADER BLUNT, YOU GET OUT OF MY BASE RIGHT NOW!

Dib: [_holds picture in awe_] Wow…. HEY!

Me: [_holding a smoking laser gun_] Oops!

Gaz: Stop asking stupid questions. For the last time, I'M BORN WITH IT! Oh, the things I do for games…. [_kisses Skoodge then picks up gameslave_]

Tak: [_turns to Zim_] ZIM!

Zim: uh…. No comment.

Skoodge: [_anvil falls on him_] I'm okay!

Red: They aren't poisoned are they? STOP SENDING POISONED DONUTS!

Me: From KatakaCandy24296598:

_Gilly~ Just more awesomeness! Keep up the good work!_

Zim~ No offense, but, why does your team keep winning? (and in response to your response to my previous shoutout) Nobody asked you! Well... I know I asked you, but... oh, never mind! Just say something funny! Possibly concerning, oh, I dunno... how many people support ZaGr...? Gilly does, too!

GIR~ Don't stop being cute! Be GIR... and stay cute!... And... here, have a cupcake. *hands GIR a cupcake with sprinkles and tacos!*

Dib~ You're welcome. You really are just adorable and I love your hair! And I'm sure lots of other sane humans think you're head's normal. Are you sure you haven't found the right person yet? Oh, and, that's too bad about the video. Yeah... the doctors are insane. Has anyone else noticed that other than me?

Gaz~ Wow, you sure are getting a lot of GSs.

Lard Nar~ I think you should keep the newest name. Galactic Resistance. Soooo much better than The Resisty.

Skoodge~ Glad you finally stopped crying. Yep! We're all feelin' the love!

Tak~ Hope you work out some of your anger issues with the help of that book. And, yes, you do have anger issues.

Tallest Red~ Hopefully you won't get in any more trouble at the games. Lasers rule!

Tallest Purple~ Isn't it against the rules to leave in the middle of a game to get donuts?

Me: I FEEL SO LOVED…. AGAIN!

Zim: We win because we are SUPERIOR to the Team of Filth (aka Team Dib)

GIR: [_eats cupcake, then starts crying_] I'll miss you cupcake! Why'd you have to go away?

Dib: Thanks for understanding. I like having fans.

Gaz: Yeah, they just keep piling up.

Lard Nar: I'm glad you like it.

Skoodge: [_dancing_] Felling the love, yeah! WOO!

Tak: NO I DON'T! And thanks for the book.

Red: Go Lasers! Yeah, being in the Land of Confetti was awful.

Purple: _No_! At least, I don't think so….

Me: From invader kit-

Dib: Oh, no….

_YAY! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE AMAZING ZIM! MUAHAHAH-zim, laugh with me!MUAHAHAHAHA!_

uuuhhh...sorry tak and gir.

what? i dont feel like saying sorry 2 purple!

dib, ur head isnt gargantuan. ITS TITANIC SIZED!*high fives zim*

gaz-force tak and zim to kiss again! PWEESE?

ZATR RUUUULLLLEEEEZZZZ!

•…_invader KIT!__…•_

Purple: Hmph!

Dib: OH, C'MON, KIT, REALLY?

Gaz: Only if I get a G.S. in payment.

Me: Now, the last shout-out is from CWO (ClockwerkOrange):

_"Ah, yes. Indeed. Very nice."_

"Dib, I'm not kidding about your head. You might need to get it checked... for cancerous growth or something. It's massive."

"Next, Tak."

"Tak, you were very convincing when you feigned surprise after seeing my amazing video..."

"So look at this, sports fans:"

Television in background turns on, showing Tak sitting in her ship, replaying the instant in Tak, the Hideous New Girl where Zim lifts her down from the wall.

"Nice job, Tak. That's almost as low as Zim."

"Smoke machines."

Dib: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY HEAD!

Tak: No comment.

Red: Uh, I'm sick of arguing this.

Me: Yes! Let's end the great debate once and for all! Vote on my profile; which is better, smoke machines or lasers?

[_Back at Doomy Sports_]

Me: Team Dib, are you ready for your _fair_ (maybe) questions? Dib! What is 5,265 plus 4,856?

Dib: 10,121!

Me: [_checking calculator_] Wow…. Correct! Gaz!

Gaz: What?

Me: What is my favorite brand of ice-tea?

Gaz: Snapple.

Me: Correct! Red, if a dog and a cat weigh the same amount, how much does Bo-Bo the parakeet weigh?

Red: 4 ounces.

Me: Correct! Now, Lard Nar, if you don't answer this question correctly, you and your teammates will be locked in a room with Cannibal (who hasn't been fed for a week What is…. The capital of Bulgaria?

Lard Nar: Ah, um…. Sophia!

Me: Correct! Well, d.r.s, that about wraps it up for Doomy Sports! Review, and make me happy! So, until next time, Invader Gilly, signing off!

**A/N: Good God, that was long. Sheesh. Review! Oh, yeah…. FEAR BO-BO THE PARAKEET! He's scary….**

**~Gilly**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm a lazy procrastinator. 'Nuf said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Zim world, or anything created by Jhonen Vasquez.**

[_I walk into the announcer's box, wearing pajamas and looking grumpy. 'Aliens Exist' by Blink-182 blares over the speakers_]

Tak: What happened to you?

Me: [_mumbling_] I didn't fall asleep until three a.m. last night. [_yawns_] I'm so tired.

Red: [_whispers to Purple_] Maybe she's so tired that she'll forget to torture us!

Me: Time for sports!

Everyone: [_groans_]

Me: I shall pick from the FISHBOWL OF DOOM!

[_I_ _pick a folded piece of paper out of the fishbowl of doom_]

Me: Okay, the doomed sport of the day is –

Zim: Voot Cruiser racing?

GIR: Waffle making contest?

Gaz: Video game tournament?

Me: NO! It's [_looks at paper_] Well what do you know – it _is_ a Voot Cruiser race!

Zim: Yes!

Me: BUT, before we start, I must answer the reviews, or the fans will throw balloons at me that are filled with RADIOACTIVE GOO! So, you see, I have no choice.

[_setting – living room_]

Me: Our first review is from G. I 19:

_hi i'm new to fan fic, great story i have a shout out_

gir: you are the funnyest little robot ever here have have the world bigest muffin ever (push the muffin to gir)

zim: your awsome you and could of pick a better disguise tak did

tak: i forgot you were and invader zim character

dib: you have a giant head for a giant brain and i should know i have a big head too

gaz: punch dib in the head for me if you do i'll give you a g.s.300 with all of the game for it and it talk

red: this is a laser gun(showing a laser gun in my hand)guess what going to say correct I'M A FOR MY LASER BLAHHHHHHHHH (laser hit purple and red send flying in to the stand)smoke machine rock and laser do too

lard-nar:who are you

skoodge:you are cute and you can take a hit soo can i throw this brick at you (throw the brick an way and hits skoodge and he lives)here have a hug (gives skoodge a hug and say sorry)

GIR: MUFFIN! [_devours muffin_]

Zim: What are you talking about? Zim's disguise is AMAZING!

Tak: [_facepalm_] How could you forget? Eh, no harm done though….

Dib: Well, thanks for saying my brain's giant. That was nice of you.

Gaz: Well, I'd punch him anyway, so – [_punches Dib, then laughs_]

Red: Wow! Cool! [_tests out gun_]

Me: Oh, I forgot about the poll! Anywho, the final results are: Lasers – 1 Smoke Machines – 7.

Purple: Oh, come on!

Lard Nar: I am the leader of the Resisty! I work to overthrow the evil Irken Empire! Now, however, we are called the Galactic Resistance!

Skoodge: [_rubbing his head_] Ow. Well, apology accepted.

Me: The next shout-outs are from phantomwolf1118:

_Gilly-LOVE THE STORY!_

Zim-YOU RULE!

Dib-I don't think your head is big. (And you happen to be my favorite.) XD

GIR-You are AWESOME! Here, have some tacos and a cupcake. *gives cupcake and bag filled with tacos*

Tak-I want the mind control thing. That would be awesome to use on people.

Skoodge-I want to be indestructible.

Purple-I would also have left to get doughnuts during hide and seek. Doughnuts Rule!

Red-LASERS ARE AWESOME!

Gaz-You are so scary and awesome at the same time.

Me: Yay, I'm glad!

Zim: Yes, yes, BOW DOWN TO ME!

Dib: Ha! See, Gilly, my head isn't big!

Me: yeah, just keep telling yourself that….

GIR: Ooooooohhhh! Thank you, nice person!

Tak: Uh, well, I can't give you mine, but here's an extra one. [_tosses phantomwolf1118 a mind-control device_]

Skoodge: Uh, sure [_uses his magic Skoodge powers to make phantomwolf1118 indestructible_]

Purple: _See_! It was the right thing to do!

Red: [_smugly_] Yup. And the poll says so too.

Gaz: Yeah, people say that a lot to me….

Me: From 1337kitsune:

_0.o this is mainly answering reviews now, isn't it? Uh...hm...I don't really know what to say except I'm going to vote on your profile...but uh...Shoutouts I guess?_

Uh, I'm not sure what to say...My mind's in a fog from that last chapter...uh...Go Team Dib! Also, one more thing...I AM A SUPPORTER OF ZADR PLEASE READ MY NEW FIC! YES, THIS IS SHAMELSS ADVERTISING! K THX BYE!

Me: Ha, yeah…. It' because you HORRIBLE REVIEWERS SEND ME SO MUCH DAMN MAIL! Just kidding, I like getting mail.

Dib: Yeah! A supporter for my team!

Me: Now, from invader nav:

_I GOT SHOUTOUTS! Nd questions!_

DIB: "hugs you, kisses you on the cheek" u are so cool! I think you are underappreciated, but I would like to let you know that you are awesome! "Kisses you on the cheek again"

ZIM: "hugs you, kisses you on the cheek" you are amazing! I love it when you say "YOU LIE!" YOU SHALL BE TALLEST! 'Kisses you on cheek" nd sexy means insanly cute.

Tallest: do you guys know what RAPR is? ;) if not, then the ama-ng gilly will get a kick out of telling you!

GAZ: "puts Iggins in front of you"(he's in chains) "hands you a baooka" it shoots chickens too!

GIR: gir, first, I LOVE YOU! Second, if you had to choose between endless tacos or saving ZIM, which would it be?

LARD NAR: not sure what to ask you?

SKOODGE: YOUR SO CUTE! "Hugs" what did you think of blorch?

TAK: you have an epic laugh! Can I have a mind control thingy? I wanna mess with people!

"Runs away laughing" I AM NAAAAAAV! "Trips, falls on face" aw man...

Me: Sorry! I think that was my shoe that you tripped over!

Dib: [_dances the Caramelldansen out of happiness_]

Zim: Well, thank you. And since you're a fan…. Ahem…. YOU LIE! YOU LIE!

Tallest: No….

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! [_brings up RAPR pictures on my laptop_]

Tallest: My eyes! My eyes! Arrrrgggghhhhh!

Gaz: [_evil laughter_] Iggins, you will DIE!

[_Gaz takes Iggins into a back room. Screams of terror are heard_]

GIR: He's my Mastah! I must save my Mastah!

Me: Awww.

Skoodge: It was horrible! But I conquered it in the end.

Tak: Sure! [_tosses invader nav mind-control device_]

Me: These shout-outs are from a NEW reviewer, Taffioka:

_*Magically appears in middle of room in a grey puff of smoke*_

How ya doin' everybody? I has few shout-outs for this wonderful, fun-filled story. *Smiles brightly*

Invader Gilly - This story is amazing. I'm so glad I found it! You also have another new reviewer! Me! *Throws confetti all over room* How could I have missed it while searching for stuff to read these past few days? Don't stop updating! Please I beg of you!

Gir - You are sooo adorable! Every episode I watch of IZ I just wanna take you home! You're so cute! *Glomps* I don't wanna leave you! But sadly I must. Here's one of those gigantic cupcakes. *Hands over a cupcake that's as big as his head then pats him lovingly on the head* So cute~!

Tak - You're pretty awesome. But not as awesome as Zim. Sorry. I love the way you talk though! You has nice accent. And I agree with some of the other reviewers when they say you have anger issues. But i'm still a fan of ya!

Gaz - Do me a huuuge favor will ya? Beat your brother up for me. He deserves it for torturing Zim so much. *Turns and glares at Dib then turns attention back to Gaz* I'll give you another GS. You could never have to many of those! Just in case Dib crushes it or seomthing like in that one game in the beginning.

Dib - ...I have nothing to say to you! *THinks for a minute* Except that you, indeed, have a big head. Just had to throw that in there. *Grabs hold of the bottom of the chair he's sitting in and flips it backwards onto the floor* Sorry Dib fangirls! *Smiles all innocent like*

Zim - *Glomps* You and your unnecessary outbursts and threats to conquer the Earth! So cute! You have so many fangirls...I'm just lettin' ya know that I'm one of them. ^_^ *Pumps fist in the air* Feel proud!

Skoodge - *Pats him on the head* Hang in there buddy! Turn that frown upside down! =D *Hands over a blue balloon* Just cuz I feel like being nice to ya.

Lard Nar - Your horns are kewl. *Pulls on them* When I first saw you the image of a goat popped up into my head. *Smirks* I don't know why, but to me you just seem like you'd be an easy target to pick on. Oh, and my two cents on your..gang name...I think Galactic Resistance is more...interesting and less wimpy sounding then 'The Resisty'. Just sayin'.

Tallest - *Pulls out a big bag of freshly made donuts and waves it in front of them* I'd give you these...*Jerks them away suddenly* But i'm not going to. Since you guys are on seperate teams, I'm gonna give them to the winner of the next games! *Looks around at everyone in the room* And you have to share them with your teammates too. That goes along with Invader Gilly for making this Fanfiction and being full of awesomeness. Ha *Grins and says in a sing-song voice* So ya better try your best during the next game and hope that I don't eat them within that amount of time. =D and oh yeah...

Red - *Leans in a whispers* I voted for Lasers. Woot!

*Walks back to middle of room, bag of donuts in hand* I'm done for today. I'll see ya'll next time. *Snaps fingers and disappears in cloud of smoke

Me: [_smiling_] Don't worry, I'm not stopping any time soon.

GIR: Wow…. BIG CUPCAKE!

Tak: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! But thanks for being a fan.

Gaz: [_smirks_] Deal. [_beats up Dib_]

Dib: [_staggering around from his beating_] Muhheadsnawbig.

Me: You sound drunk.

Zim: [_evil look_] Yes. WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD IN TWO WEEKS!

Skoodge: Thanks you! I love balloons!

Lard Nar: HEY! Gimme my horns back!

Me: I didn't know you could take them off….

Purple: You're going down Red!

Red: Nuh uh! And thanks for voting lasers.

Me: Personally, I don't care who wins. I get donuts either way! And I've got another new reviewer; The Catfish Kid:

_Hey, just wanted to say... this rocks my socks. And these socks are hard to rock... now for some shout outs to the characters! (And possibly some proof as to why I shouldn't ba allowed to read comedy late at night, LOL)_

ZIM: You're just awesome. I'm rooting for your team :3

Tak: You're awesome... you deserve to be an invader. But, I feel I must point out that you are somewhat a revenge-driven, maniacal, evil genius. I like that.

Skoodge: Hmmm... well, I guess I won't kill you. You deserve to live for once XD

Dib: Your head isn't big. I thought you deserved that, for once.

GIR: *hands GIR a bag of cookies* I really just want to see how you'll act on a sugar rush...

Red: Lazers are better. They can be exeedingly destructive weapons.

Purple: Get over it. Lazers are better.

Zim: Huzzah! Another supporter for Team Zim! 

Me: Huzzah?

Tak: Well, uh, thanks for the compliment…. I think.

Skoodge: Wow! Thanks!

Dib: Thank you! C'mon Gilly, see? It's not big!

Me: _Pfft_.

GIR: [_eats cookies and starts to vibrate. He then proceeds to bounce off the walls. Literally_]

Purple: I DON'T CARE WHAT THE POLL SAYS! SMOKE MACHINES ARE BETTER!

Me: The next shout-outs are from XxInvaderxEllasanaxX:

_Zim: So, am I allowed to help?_

Gir: Yes! And cupcakes!

Dib: Any freak out would count. Another thing...do you ever take off your glasses?

Tallest: Psh, no...okay, yes...

Tak: Aww...hmmm...how about you share with Zim? Would you? I want Zim to stay I'm earth as well.

Gaz: Because Nickelodeon didn't allow him to die. But don't worry, one of these days he'll pay.

Gilly: I love Charlie the Unicorn. Glad you liked it. Keep on updating. This is so awesome that...*head explodes*

Zim: Yes. I shall rally all my fans together and we take over the world in TWO WEEKS!

Tak: I can't share ANYTHING with Zim, ESPECIALLY a planet!

GIR: YAY!

Dib: I just freak out all the time. And no. there was a lab accident that welded them onto my face.

Tallest: Ha! Knew it!

Gaz: [_reappearing_] He already has.

Me: I went to Candy Mountain yesterday!

Dib: CANDY MOUNTAIN DOSEN'T EXIST!

Me: SHUN THE NONBELIEVER! SHHHHUUUUUUUNNNNN! This is from Tacos are the BEST:

_Thanks for using my shout-outs!_

(screen appears again)  
  
_Tacos are the BEST~Hi! Here are my shout-out question thingy!_

Zim~Where in the universe did you get the name Zim! (response from last chapter when Zim asked question) My fingers are crossed because i was lying! MWUHAWHAHAHAHAHA!

Dib~Um... The Zim fangirls will destroy you! MWUAHAWAHAHAHA!

Gir~Come too my house and we will have tacos,piggys, waffles, and chocolate bubblegum smoothies!

Gaz~After i gave you the Wii And Xbox what games do you have now? Wait! Iggins just stole'em!

Lard Nar~Why do you listen to Spleenk! You know he Lies.(lookes to spleen and screems YOU LIE!)

Gilly~ YOU ARE AMAZING!

Skoodge~Will you ever die? O.o

Purple & Red~(talks really fast) Thanks-for-making-meh-tallest-for-a-day-Iknow-where-everything-is-you-will-never-be-forgetten-for-this-BYE!  


_Also you should make the Zim characters dance to CaramellDansen! tHAT WOULD BE HARLARIOUS!_

_(screen disappears)_

Zim: I didn't choose my name. I was assigned it when I was a smeet.

Dib: Wel, I have my own fangirls to fight back with, so HA!

GIR: YAY! [_runs to Tacos are the BEST's house_]

Gaz: WHAT? But I just killed him!

Lard Nar: I ask myself the same question every day….

Me: Yah, I am.

Skoodge: Probably not….

Tallest: 0.o

Me: OMG! I love the Caramelldansen!

[_Caramelldansen music starts up_]

Zim: [_dancing_] This is embarrassing….

[_music eventually stops_]

Me: [_laughing_] That was FUN! The next shout-outs are from ClockwerkOrange:

_"Jupiter..." CWO began with a sniffle, "is a GAS PLANET! You can't fill it with snacks!"_

"Red, Purple, don't take the Smaser/Loke machine, you must keep your own preferences."

"...'Cause smoke machines are so cool..."

CWO inhales, and produces a microphone from thin air. "DIB, WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO VERY, VERY BIG?"

"Oh, and Tak... you love Zimmy so, so much. Here's a puppet show to illustrate that point. Red, Purple, I know how much you like puppet shows."

CWO dives behind a large box and raises two green sock puppets, one with purple eyes and one with red. They each have yellow sticky notes on them, labelling them as Tak and Zim, respectively.

Zim: WHY HELLO THERE TAK

Tak: WHY HELLO THERE ZIM

Zim: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SILENTLY OBSERVE A MOTION PICTURE ON AN AFTERNOON CONVENIENT TO YOU

Tak: OF COURSE ZIM

Zim: WOULD THURSDAY BE ACCEPTABLE

Tak: THURSDAY IS NO GOOD HOW ABOUT FRIDAY

Zim: THAT IS FINE

Tak: GOOD OUR BUSINESS IS CONCLUDED

Zim: INDEED IT IS

"It's true love..."

~CWO

Zim/Tak: 0.o

Me/Tallest: [_crying and_ _blowing noses_] That was BEAUTIFUL!

Me: Now, from invader kit:

_YES, DIB!_

FEAR ME!

big-head

gir-check this out! i made a taco waffle cupcake burrito taquito sundae! o, and i have a shirt of u that says "yay! cup-cakes!" i luv it!

gaz-o ya, ill give u a GS 23. now-ZATR!

tallests-i'd like u more if u were nicer 2 zimmeh! o, and i gotta say, lasers are REALLY cool, but smoke machines r better

•…_invader KIT!__…•_

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Gaz: Huh? What about ZATR?

Red: Nuh uh!

Purple: Uh huh!

Me: Now from CityGirl1013:

_Anyway, *in a singing tone* Im back!_

Gilly- KEEP UP THE AWSOMENESS!

Zim- You do know Dib has a lot a fangirls too. It could turn into a war. XD

Dib- What would you do IF ZAGR was true?

GIR- You're so cute! *gives you my top secrete muffin recipe*

Gaz- Don't deny it. The character in your game looks exactly like Zim but cooler. ;)

Tak- What do you think of DATR?

Skoodge- *gives him a non-deadly hug* I love you!

Tallest- Are junks the only thing you eat? Haven't you guys ever heard about a fruit?

Lard Nar- Which tallest do you hate more?

Kiki out!

Me: YAY!

Zim: A war, huh….

Dib: Ugh. Kill myself probably.

GIR: MUFFINS! [_runs off to make muffins_]

Gaz: [_examining game_] Huh. It does. Weird.

Tak: [_gags_]

Skoodge: I love you too!

Tallest: Urgh. We hate fruit.

Lard Nar: Purple. He's the one that first said that 'The Resisty' was a stupid name.

Me: Now from KatakaCandy2429658:

_Gilly~ This is so epic, this fanfic is! Don't stop writing it EVER!_

GIR~ NEVAH STOP BEING SO AWESOME! For your awesomeness and cuteness, you get an unlimited gift card to Krazy Taco! HOORAY FRO TACOZ!

Dib~ I love your hair! And, yes, you are sexy! ;)

Tallests~ STOP arguing about lasers and smoke machines! It was amusing the first 6 chapters, now it's just annoying.

Skoodge~ Faz was originally gonna say you were a good person and that you're awesome and that the Tallest are stupid for not recognizing your talent and she thinks you should be an invader!

*Faz appears out of no where* "I never said anything like that! Now shut your noise tube, filthy humans!"

Me: Okay... that was odd. She really did say that, Skoodge.

Anyways, I still have one more shout-out.

Gaz~ As much as I love ZaGr, I am begging you, PLEASE stop kissing Zim for Game Slaves! It's just not you! What happened to the awesome Gaz that destroyed people for messing her up on her Game Slave? What happened to the Gaz that beat up a kid just for splashing water on her? What happened to the Gaz that always said Dib has a big head? (Not that he does... sorry Dib!) Please go back to your normal people-hating self!

Me: I won't, don't worry!

GIR: HOORAY! HOORAY!

Dib: Thanks!

Skoodge: Aw, thanks!

Gaz: Excuse me? You think I'm ENJOYING this? GAH! I HATE it!

Tallest: Hey!

Me: Well, they don't have anything else to argue about, really…. Now, last but not least, from Invader Blunt:

_*in zim's lab*_

Invader blunt here! back with some more questions!

zim:...I found your shrine to tak...it's rather creepy!

Dib: sorry about the pic being destroied...but gilly's biased so no hope there...

gaz:...you remind me of somebody...oh yea! JTHM!

Tallest: no they weren't poisend...well...one was...but that's diffrent

Lard nar: I'm just wondering...where's that ice-cream cone looking guy that was on your ship that one time?

Tak: ! you like him back!

oh...and gir: could you throw the holy water under your chair on gaz? I wanna know what happens...

That's all for now!

Invader zim singing out

Zim: THAT WAS PRIVATE!

Dib: Yeah [_glares at me]_

Gaz: Who's JTHM?

Me: [_squeals_] Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! I love him! Hey, he should be a guest-star!

Tallest: Well, we're glad we didn't eat them, then!

Lard Nar: Shloonktapooxis? He's in the audience somewhere….

Tak: _Pfft_.

GIR: Okay! [_throws holy water_]

Gaz: AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!

Me: That was interesting….

[_back at Doomy Sports – which is now located in a space station_]

Me: Okay, now, the rules are this. ONLY DIB AND ZIM CAN RACE! I dunno why, but….

Tak: I'M A BETTER PILOT!

Me: Shuttup! Anyway, Zim and Dib will race from this space station to that one _waaaaay _over there! Cheating is allowed!

Purple: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Me: YES IT DOES! Okay, ready, set, setsetsetsetsetset…. GO!

[_I'll be commentating now_]

Me: And they're off! Dib is in the lead, and looking pretty smug with himself; but, OH! Zim has just rammed the back of Dib's Voot and Now ZIM is in the lead! Oh, wait, Dib looks like he's gonna…. WOW! Dib just pressed a button on his dashboard that enabled a giant hand to come out of the side of his Voot, and whack Zim off course! And Dib is back in the lead. Zim is pretty far behind now…. Dib has just entered warp speed and reached the space station. I suppose that means [_sigh_] Team Dib has won this round.

Team Dib: Oh Yeah! WOO!

Me: [_sigh_] Well, thanks for tuning in to Doomy Sports. This your host, Invader Gilly, signing off.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, I won't be updating for another week. I'M GOING ON VACATION!**

**~Gilly **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOO LONG!  
Ahem….  
Yeah, contrary to popular belief, I haven't been killed off by a random homicidal maniac **_**cough**_**Nny**_**cough**_**. I have been FLOODED in letters demanding me to continue, and who am I to deny the wishes of the fans?  
So, d.r.s (eh, if you don't know what that stands for by now, that's pretty sad) THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU!**

Me: WE'RE BACK!

Dib: [_groans_] Ugh, I thought that you had actually finished the story!

Me: Moi, finish? Surely you jest! And now we have letters from the fans!

Red: Wait, so we're doing it now? Don't we usually answer them later?

Me: Silence! WE ANSWER THEM NOW!

[_Setting changes to the – ah, heck, you all know by now_]

Me: The first bout of questions is from…. Invader Zonia!

_Gilly: This Is pure awesomeness!_

Zim: No can can beat your mightyness! No one I say!

Dib: Your head is big

The Tallest: I don't think u guys stink! Your awesome!

Tak: I'll buy you a new ship

Lard Nar: I like the name Galactic Resistance

Gaz: ummmm hi

Skoodge: awwwws, don't worry, I still know you exsist!

Gir: You is awesome! *gives tacos, cupcakes and suck monkeys*

Invader Zonia signing off

Me: Yay! Thank youz!

Zim: YES! ANOTHER SUPPORTER OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! BEAT THAT, DIB!

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Tallest: Woo! Thanks! As a reward, you get…. Uh…. Doughnuts! No, wait, nachos! No, uh –

Tak: That's great! Then I can escape from this horrible nightmare world!

Gaz: Hey! That's my line!

Skoodge: [_blushes_] Thanks, Zonia!

Lard Nar: [_happily_] Everyone loves the new name! We'll overthrow the Irken Empire in no time!

GIR: YAY! I LIKE FOOD! FOOD IS GOOD!

Me: Now, from Tacos are the BEST:

[_Tacos are the BEST appears right in front of Zim_]

Zim: What the -!

Tacos are the BEST: [_death hugs Zim_] OMG! I LUVZ YOU ZIM! NOW LETS DESTROY EARTH ONCE AND FOR ALL! MUWHAHA! LAUGH WITH MEH ZIM MUWHAHAHAHAHAH! P.S Go team Zim!

Zim: Get off me filthy Earth child! Wait, you support me? Never mind. MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!

Tacos are the BEST: [_to Dib_] I saw Bigfoot today! He's in your garage! [_Dib runs to garage and Tacos traps him_] High Fives Zim!

Zim: [_high fives Tacos_]

Tacos: [_to GIR_] Tell everyone how the Party at my house was!

GIR: OOOOOHHH! THERE WAS TACOS AND PIIIIIIGS AND BUUUUBLEGUUUUM THAT WAS CHOOOOCOOOAAAATEEEE AND THERE WAS SMOOOOOTHIESSS! AND IT WAS FUUUN! AND I DANCED!

Tacos: [_to Tallest_] With one of you is taller and smarter?

Purple: We're both the same height. But I'm the smarter one.

Red: What? No you're not! I am!

Purple: No, I am!

Me: NEXT QUESTION!

Tacos: [_to Lard Nar_] OMG a goat! [_rides goat_]

Lard Nar: I am not a goat! And get off me!

Tacos: [_to Tak_] Tell Zim he's a better Invader now, CHOP CHOP!

Tak: What? No! why does everyone think that he's a better Invader? HE'S NOT!

Me: Wow…. One month later and you still haven't got your anger under control…. Have you been taking lessons from Nny whilst I was gone?

Tacos: [_hugs Zim again_] BYE EVERYONE! [_runs around then disappears_]

GIR: AAAH! TACOS! WHERE DID YOU GO! WHERE ARE YOU?

Me: Now, from irken24, who I think is a new reviewer, but I lost track :P

_Gilly- Your story rox!_

Zim- You are cool, but you will never win.

Dib- Your head IS big. Everyone that says it isn't is lying. Stop denying it. End of story.

Tak- Become Zim's girlfriend for all eternity, and I'll force the tallest to make you an invader!

Tallest- Lasers. Period

Nar- The resistance rules!

Skoodge- I'm paying Gilly one hundred nonillion monies to blast you off into space and make sure you never appear in the doomy sports ever again. Kthxbi

Me: Awww thanks!

Zim: Pfft. What are you talking about, pig-smelly? The ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIM always wins!

Dib: [_sigh_] I'm not listening, I'm not listening!

Tak: W-w-what? I would NEVER become his girlfriend! No matter what the reward! EW!

Red: Yup. Lasers are awesome. Almost as awesome as nachos.

Lard Nar: Yes! Join the Galactic Resistance to overthrow the Empire! JOIN US! [_laughs manically_]

Skoodge: WHAT?

Me: Woo! Monies! Bye, Skoodge!

[Skoodge is blasted out of a cannon]

Tallest: YAY!

Me: Now, from G.I 19:

_great chapter shout out time_

gilly:you were the first fic i review when i got my account

zim:your great and very funny, luagh is awsome

gir: what do you have in your head right now is it A. a taco B.a beehive C.a picture mimi of they above

tak:you don't have to change and i've thing happen for reason what if zim got sneakthing and your failed your test

dib:(evil luagh rips off his glass put a live beehive down his pants , put a bucket on his hit the bucket wait a stick 20 time ) get him fluffy(just the a black bear came out of no were and goes after dib)zim ninja fan girl attcak force go (zim fan girl attcak dib)zim is the royler of the world! long live zim.

gaz:here g.s.300 and games for it

skoodge:your my bu (give skoodge low five)

red:your smart

purple:your and idoit

(look around for lard-nar)were is he all can see is this bady goat(points to lard-nar your should i say bady goat)

p.s im a dude

p.s.s. make tak,zim and dib act out it over 9000! tak is vega dib is nappa and zim is goku please.

Me: Really! Aw, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Zim: YES! Zim is awesome! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

GIR: D! AND A MUFFIN! IT'S BANANA NUT!

Tak: I didn't fail my Invader test. Then I was sentenced to Planet Dirt as a janitorial drone. THERE WAS SO MUCH DIRT!

Dib: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GETOFMEGETOFMEGETOFME!

Gaz: Wow, thanks. Just for that, you will be placed on my 'Do not destroy this person' list.

Automated voice: _Skoodge isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP!_

Red: YES!

Purple: NO!

Lard Nar: I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GOAT!

Me: Uhh…. Could you explain your PS and PSS please? And from Clockwerk Orange:

Everyone: [_groan_]

Me: SHUT IT!

_Why did you say smoke machines won, but implied in the rest of the chapter that lasers won? In addition, why did Purple say lasers? Mistake?_

Shoutout via monitor:

*Smoke machine hisses smoke, then stops. Smoke dissapates.*

...

*Walks in with sandwich.*

(Says to someone offscreen) "No, Captain, I didn't want any freakin' mustard on my sammich. The nerve of some people."

CWO clears throat.

"Right! JtHM should show up. 'I dun liek Zim' Tak says with a glint in her eye. Tak, Zim, if you kiss passionately, I'll try to rescue you from the stadium. Emphasis on 'try'. I mean, I'll try hard. REALLY hard. But, if there's harrier jump-jets or mobile SAMs hanging around, I might have to bug out. Smoke machines, you know."

~CWO

P.S. If the mighty author-cabbage approves, I'll write my rescue attempt in my next shoutout as long as Tak and Zim meet my terms...

Me: [_dreamily_] Cabbage…. Anywho, that WAS a mistake on my part (shocking, I know) and it's official that SMOKE MACHINES won. Just for the record. Oh, and dearest Johnny will show up soon…. Very soon.

Zim: [_thinking_] Kissing Tak or being rescued…. Hmmm…. What is the lesser evil?

[_5 minutes later_]

Me: FOR SENOR DIABLO'S SAKE, DECIDE ALREADY!

Zim: Fine…. [_takes deep breath, then kisses Tak PASSIONATLY. {happy, CWO?}_]

Me: Alrighty then CWO, you MAY right your rescue ATTEMPT! NOTHING HAS GOTTEN PAST MY ADVANCED SECURITY SYESTEM! NOTHING!

[_scene cuts to show snoring guards at the gate_]

Me: [_to myself_] Stupid *#$!*% guards….  
Now, from Invader Blunt:

_*you see me dogeing lazers in the background. I run up to the computer and press a buntton on a computer. Turning them off*_

*sit's down panting* wow zim...your security system is dangerous...good thing I turend it off! * a lazer cut's off my right hand* er...MOSTELY off...*shrugs* oh well...It'll grow back by the end of this shout out!

Zim:...sorry...I triped and fell on your shrine to tak...destroying it...and your voot...and your gnomes...and lazer weasles...I just like breaking your stuff ^^

Dib: yeeeaaa...sorry about the pics...but scince I took over zim's base...when you get out of the comption i'll let you look at the computer and steal all the info you like!

Gaz: *pull's out a cross and a bible* MAY THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU DEAMON!

Tak: I snuck into your base too! and I saw your shrine ...as you call him "Zimmie" and also I destrioed that one to!...and I ran into your friend and brought her home with me! *mimi appers in my lap and I scrach her behind her ear...thing* she likes me!

Gir: Mimi told me to tell you something...what was it?...oh YEA! she said she want's to hang out with you later...*cough*date*cough

Red:...Under your seat is a bag...it eaither has doughnuts...OR MY HAND WITCH WAS JUST CHOPPED OFF! 50/50 chances!

(p.s...th hand may try to kill you...just saying)

Well that's all for now *waves with new regrown hand* hey! it DID grow back! BYE SPORTS FANS!

Zim: YOU WHAT? OOH, YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT HUMAN! YOU MUST REBUILD EVERYTHING! ESPECIALLY THE SHRINE!

Me: Well, there goes my dreams of ZAGR out the window.

Dib: Wow, thanks! And this time, Gilly won't be able to stop me!

Me: [_rolls eyes_]

Gaz: NO! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Tak: MIMI, YOU TRAITOR! KILL THE INTRUDER! KILL HIM!

GIR: I luvs you too, MiMi!

[_Jeopardy music plays as Red decides to open the bag or not. He opens it, then screams_]

Red: EW! IT WAS THE HAND!

[_the Hand chases Red around the room while we watch with interest. Red finally gets rid of it by slamming an Encyclopedia on it_]

Me: I wish I could grow new appendages…. The next shout-outs/question are from XxInvaderxEllansanaxX:

_Gilly: Yeah shun that big headed non believer! Candy Mountain's awesome!_

Dib: No wonder your glasses are always on your face. Also...HOW DARE YOU SAY CANDY MOUTAIN ISN'T REAL!

Tak: *sigh* fine. You win.

Zim: Yay! One question though...do you really have a shrine to Tak?

Gaz: He won't die! He just won't! Nickelodeon won't let him!

Lard Nar: Which Tallest do you find smarter?

Tallest: I've been acting foolish lately, here are some snacks to make up for the way I been acting *hands unsuspicious looking snacks*

Gir: I went to Taco Bell and got you this *gives Gir a taco*

Dib : BUT IT'S NOT REAL!

Me: IS SO! CHARLIE WENT THERE!

Tak: [_smugly_] Yep, that's right.

Zim: Pfft. No. Invader Blunt speaks LIES! LIIIIEEEESSS! !

Gaz: I'm taking this to the courts!

Lard Nar: probably Red. Purple is a moron.

Tallest: YAY! [_eat snacks_] Wait, were they poisoned?

GIR: Thank you, nice lady. [_puts taco in his head_]

Me: From ScaRlett1122:

_Zim: You are frigging awesomely amazing!_

Dib: Your head is big! GET OVER IT!

Gir: Gir you are soooo

_oo cute! You get a lifetime supply of cupcakes and tacos! (They'll probably last about an hour.)_

Skoodge: I loooooove you!

Tallest: Smokemachines are awesome. End of discussion.

Dib: Just incase you forgot, your head is huge.

Zim: Thank you, human worm-baby! You must not be as wormy as the other stupid humans if you recognize my greatness. The same goes for all the other fans.

Dib: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? MY. HEAD. IS. IS. NOT. BIG!

GIR: [_eats them all in one bite_] Is an hour up yet?

Automated voice: _Skoodge is now drifting in the void of space. Please leave a message. BEEEEEP!_

Red: No!

Purple: YES!

Me: From Taffioka:

_*Slowly rises up from the floor like a ghost, smiles and silently waves*_

I'm sorry for my last shout-out being so...long. lolz. I'll try and make this short.

Tak - Uuuuh...I dont know what to say to you... ^_^;; Truthfully I've only seen you once or twice on the show. lolz. Have ya ever thought of any way to get your ship back from that horrible big headed boy? [Although you've probably been asked that before]Kick butt in the next rounds! =D

Gaz - Hey thanks! =D He really deserved it. [IMO] It's not much from all the others but here ya go! *Hands over GS* Batteries included. Oh yeah. Here's some earphones that hook into it so you don't have to listen to Dib talk all the time. *Gives them to her* I remember you saying his voice fills you with rage. Have fun!

Zim - I'll be there! I wanna help! xD You shall be the leader of all the fan girls and we will gladly follow!

Skoodge - Your welcome for the balloon! I somehow knew you might like it. ^_^ I also think you deserve more respect then what your actually getting!

Lard Nar - o_O Hmm...learn something everyday I guess... *Shrugs and holds horns high above his head to where he cant reach them* Jump for them! Jump for them! =D

Red - Even though you didn't participate...I'll stick to my word and give you the bag of freshly made donuts. Just cuz I'm nice like that. But share with your other teammates! And remember! Gilly automatically gets some. =D

Purple - Better luck next time. You don't get anything so you'll have to settle for a hug. *Glomps* xD lolz

Dib - *Glares* The only thing good about your team is Red, Gaz, and...Lard Nar [I suppose] I'm all for Team Zim!

Gir - Nya! You're soooo adorable! I can't help it! *Grabs him in a big hug and spins around joyfully* Here, you crazy, overly-hyper robot. Have a burrito. *Throws it towards Dib* Fetch!

Gilly - I hope your having a fun time writing this as we are reading it and throwing out our shout-outs xD I must make my leave! I can't wait for the next update! Enjoy your donuts! *Disappears beneath the floor

Tak: I have been thinking and – [_sigh_] I have no idea.

Gaz: [_is already playing GS with headphones_] WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Zim: [_cackling evilly_] Yes… ingenious. We Take over the world….. Tomorrow!

Me: But I have school tomorrow!

Zim: Fine, fine…. Uh, we take over the world on…. HALLOWEEN!

Automated voice: _Skoodge is slowly drifting towards a dwarf star in space. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP!'_

Lard Nar: [_jumping_] Give! Me! My! Horns!

Red: Awww, why does she have to get some?

[_music from Psycho plays as the scene cuts to me waving and smiling creepily_]

Purple: AAAAH! GETOFFMEGETOFF!

Dib: Oh, sure, just JUMP ON THE BANDWAGON why not!

GIR: [_mauls Dib in order to get taco_]

Me: Ha, you have NO idea how much fun it is for me to write this! You d.r.s are the best! Now, our last shout-outs of the day are from Invader NAV:

_YAY, DIB WON! (Kisses DIB on both cheeks) DIB is AMAZING! YOU RULE-OW! (Rabid ZIM fan) I will KILL YOU DIB FAN! 'Throws another armadillo at me'_

Me- ... Uhhh. 'Glares' I SHALL NEVER STOP BEING A DIB FAN! 'Gives DIB 'Mysterious Mysteries' T-shirt' do you like me now DIB?

Zim: I like you too, but I'm a paranormal investigator, so...

RED: 'glares' so, you like lasers. Well try THIS! 'Throws laser weasle at red' FOR ZIM! Nd I hope DIB enjoyed that!

Purple: 'hands you a cookie' it makes you sound like a chimpmunk though.

Skoodge: do the tequito dance!

GIR: GO HUG PURPLE'S HEAD!

TAK: were is mimi?

GAZ: YOU KILLED IGGINS! WOOOO! (Laughs demonically as I float with flames allaround me)

Gilly: MAKE TEAM ZIM DANCE! Preferably to "Tik Tok" by kei$ha"

"Hugs DIB" bye bye! "Teleports next to lard nar" huh? "Teleports next to gilly" DARN IT!" "Teleports in the stands" OH FOR THE LOVE OF-ya know what, I'm just gonna stay here. "Sits" note to self: avoid the rabid ZIM fangirl!

Dib: Wow, thanks! [_puts on shirt_]

Zim: AAAAAAHHH! RETREAT! RETREEEEEEAAAAT!

Red: [_gets fried by weasel_] Owie….

Purple: [_happily eats cookie_]

Automated voice: _We're sorry; Skoodge is not available right now. He has been photographed by the Hubble Telescope and has been taken in for questioning by the FBI. Please leave a message. BEEEEEP!_

GIR: I GET TAH HUG THE NICE PERSON'S HEAD! WEEEEE! YOU LOOKS LIKE A GRAPE!

Purple: OH THE HORROR! THE FUNKY HORROR! **(A/N: Hah, I stole that from HNB)**

Tak: Huh…. I dunno.

Gaz: Did I? It's hard to keep track. He keeps coming back from the dead and/or escaping…. It's all very confusing.

Me: Hm…. That defiantly will be incorporated in the torture. Now, back to DOOMY SPORTS!

[_The setting changes, but instead of being at the sports field, we're in front of house #777. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_]

Team Zim: NonononononoNO! It cannot BE!

Team Dib: [_jeers at Team Zim, sticking out their tongues_]

Dib: Wait, wait, wait. I thought you were biased? [_looks hopeful_] Does this mean you're supporting us now?

Me: [_lets out a snort of laughter_] Have you the brain worms? Wait till you see what I've got planned for you! And thank you, Almighty Invader Zim for helping me come up with that. Now, without further ado, let me give the rules; all of Team Zim except for Zim himself is excused from this challenge, because only Zim participated in the Voot Cruiser racing last chapter.

Zim: WHAT? ZIM REFUSES TO PARTICIPATE!

Me: Tough toenails, Zim! You shall go up to darling Johnny and engage him in a battle to the death. You can use any materials available to you. Now, hold on a sec.

[_I walk up to 777 and ring the doorbell. Johnny peeks his head out the door_]

Me: Hi, Nny! Long time no see, huh?

Nny: You little b***h! I thought I killed you!

Me: Now, now, Nny, we need to work on that little swearing problem of yours. This fic is K+, please keep it that way. Now, remember that little favor you promised me in exchange for some blood I gave you?

Nny: [suspiciously] Yeah, why?

[_5 minutes later!_]

[_Nny and Zim are in a boxing ring. All the other characters are sitting on the outskirts eating popcorn, Vort dogs and other snacks. Squee is also there for some random reason_.]

Me: Alrighty, the rules re simple! Whoever gets knocked out of the ring first loses! THERE IS NO KILLING ALLOWED!

Nny: Damn!

Me: [_pulling down a microphone from the ceiling – boxing style_] LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

[_Time for commentary!_]

[_Tik Tok starts playing in the background_]

Me: Nny and Zim are circling each other, looking very cautious. Very cautious. Very, very, very –

Zim: Alright, we get it!

Me: Oh! Oh! In the moment Zim was distracted, Nny chose to strike! He's going in with that knife with the smiley-faces on the handle. That knife is so cool! It seriously is! It's one of those items that fans would go insane over getting!

Purple: Aren't you already insane?

Me: …. Whatever. Anyway, Nny tried to get Zim with the knife but – Ooh! Zim grew those spider-leg things from his PAK and dodged him! This is such an epic battle! OH MY GOD! A RANDOM DISCO BALL CAME DOWN FROM THE CEILING! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?

Everyone: 0.o [_dances to Tik Tok_]

Me: Heh, never mind. Anyway, Zim is scampering all over the ring with his spider-legs. Now this fight is getting sort of boring. Zim isn't really fighting. He's just running all around, trying to escape from Nny…. [_yawns_] C'mon, I want to see something EPIC!

Zim: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EPIC'? I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

Me: You want running, watch Doctor Who. Oh! Finally, something's happening! Zim has succeeded in knocking the knife out of Nny's hand and is cornering him in the corner of the ring! Oh my GOD! Is he going to beat Nny? Is that even possible?

Nny: NEVER! [_does some bizarre kung-fu/karate jump and kicks Zim in the head. Zim falls down, unconscious. Nny grins manically_]

Me: NNY WINS! Wow, I _never_ in a million years thought _that_ was gonna happen!

Nny: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: It was SARCASM! SARCASM I say!

Nny: You little b***h! Get over here so I can kill you properly this time!

Me: AAAAAH! [_starts running while Nny chases me with a knife_]

Red: Wait, so if she's gone, who's gonna do the sign off?

Dib: I want to!

Zim: No, stupid Dib, I, the mighty _Zim_ should sign off!

Gaz: You are both idiots. I should sign off.

Tak: NO, I SHOULD!

Purple: NO, ME! ME!

Red: Pfft. Obviously, I should do it!

[_massive argument ensues with GIR being the only one not involved_]

GIR: YAY! I GET TO SAY IT! [_clears throat_] GOODY BYE PEOPLES! SLEEP TIGHT AND DON'T LET THE CORN MONSTERS BITE! A SERVING OF MASHED POTATOES A DAY KEEPS THE WALL-MONSTER AWAY!

[_camera blacks out, with a 'Please Stand By' appearing and the Doom Song playing in the background_]

**A/N: Yay, GIR got to do the sign-off! Now, I just want to warn you, I'm back in school, so updates will be pretty infrequent. I have to get up at 5:30 every morning. Ugh. So thanks for reading, and until next time, Invader Gilly signing off!**

**~Gilly**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back Doomy Sports fans! As usual, your feedback is astounding. I love you guys!  
**

**READ ME! I AM IMPORTANT!**

**I was thinking of doing a Halloween special where Zim is taking over the world with his fans vs. Dib with his fans (what? You thought that I was kidding about that?) If you wish to sign up, PLEASE PM me with the side your taking and a brief description of your personality, and I'll TRY REALLY HARD TO GET IT UP IN TIME! Enough of my blather, ONWARD!**

[_Aliens Exist by Blink 182 blares over the speakers_]

Me: Aaaaaaaand welcome –

[_phone rings_]

Me: WHO DARES INTERRUPT DOOMY SPORTS? IF IT'S A TELEMARKETER, I SWEAR I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREADS! [_stomps over to pick up phone_]

Me: Who the hell is this?

[_the person on the phone answers, and my face falls_]

Me: Wait, really?... No, I'm sorry Mr. Vasquez, I didn't realize…. Look, I'm sorry I didn't put the disclaimer in, I just forgot….. Just out of curiosity, how did you get my number?... Yes, yes, I'm sorry I didn't write them in character….. Gaz is really hard to write…. Yes, I'll try harder…. Bye. [_hangs up phone_]

Dib: Five, four, three, two one –

Me:_** JHONEN CALLED ME! SQUEEEEEE!**_ Ahem…. Anyway, Welcome back to Doomy Sports! We got a huge bunch of fan mail, sooo….

[_setting changes to the living room_]

Me: First, from invader kit:

H_IYA! I HAVE RETURNED! WITH MY FRIEND EMILY!_

emily-PEANUT BUTTER!

me-...yeah. ANYWHO! you MUST continue for dear emily-

emily-PEANUT BUTTER!

me-...has read your story and demands more.

emily-*snorts and pushes glasshes up* and if you DONT...

me-me and emily here will SING YOU TO DEATH!

_piano plays___

emily-THEYRE CREEPY AND THEYRE KOOKY!

me-MYSTERIOUS AND SHPOOKY!

emily-THEYRE ALL TOGETHER OOKY!

me & emily-THE ADDAMS FAMILY!

me-bye now!

_emily-PEANUT BUTTER!_

Me: I do love peanut butter…. AND the Addams Family. AND I'M ON A ROLL! I'M NOT STOPIN' ANY TIME SOON! From 1337kitsune:

_*Poofs into living area where reviews are usually answered* Heheh, hello all, it's Kitsune here~~You may call me Michee if you do so please~~Now, first of all, the poof spell only lasts about a minute, long enough for me to do this! *takes pictures of Zim, hugs Dib with large smile, hands Gaz credit card for GS's and games, giggles at Lord Nar rudely, hugs Gir while squeeing, waves at Nny, and pours 5 gallons of water on the tallest* *poofs out* *giant screen appears in front of the fireplace*_

Heh, I'm back~~*Kitsune appears on screen with creepy smile and music playing* Just wanted to do that, and watch the tallest burn *laughs at screaming cries* That was fun...Also, guess who I rescued! IT'S SKOODGE! I found him in a cell about to go to vivisection when I broke into the FBI to research...uh, stuff...Yeah, just stuff...*hugs Skoodge tightly while leaning back in large poofy chair that's purple and looks familer* Yeah, that's right, I'm in Tak's base...

See, I was gonna go to Zim's, but that was already being invaded *giggle* by Invader Blunt, they were here too, destoryed that shrine before running off, quite funny one, and nice actually...Anyways, Mimi's hanging with them, but I have Skoodge! *squee* I just love this story by the way, ah, I almost forgot heh, my suggestion for a game remains the same as always Gilly-san, you need water games! *feeds Skoodge piece of chocolate while hugging him close* What...? I HAVE NO ONE TO LOOVEE!

So, that's about it I suppose...Oh, by the way, you should SEE the stuff Tak has on here about Zim and a few of the others, I mean, really...It makes Zim's obsession with Tak look like a schoolgirl crush! HAHAHA! Sorry Tak, I cracked the computer codes pretty quickly actually...Well, it was just too simple...I feel as if I'm forgetting something...but what...Hm, nope, I'm good! Oh wait! *poofs into room one last time before spraying Tallest with water guns filled with water mixed with earthen chemicals that burn Irkens' skin* Heh, that's so much fun! *poofs away while chuckling evily*

I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH SKOODGE BY MY SIDE!

P.S. The reason I hate the Tallest...it's cause I read a lot of the fic Rilzit...DIE MEAN TALLEST! DIE FOR BREAKING UP MY ZADR ADDICTION!

Me: Damn. Skoodge is back. There go my monies. And since when was Nny here? [_looks into corner and sees Nny_] AAHH!

Skoodge: Phew, thanks Michee, I thought I'd never get out of there.

[_SUDDENLY, a FBI agent flies into the house with a jetpack, grabs Skoodge and runs off_]

Skoodge: NOOOO!

Gaz: Whiner. And thanks for the credit card.

Tak : GET OUT OF MY BASE!

Lard Nar: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME! [_sobs_]

Tallest: AAAAHHHH!

Me: Water games, hm? Now, from baconis1priority:

_MWAHAHAHAHA! this is invader sky even if my name is bacon... anyways gilly! this is EPIC! keep going! have a cookie! ok and some shout outs for the pplz_

ZIm: I LOVE YOU ZIM! (kiss) I will loyaly help you take over the earth!

skoodge: you are luved u r so cute! :3

dib: haha i keep spelling your name wrong. i always spell it bid instead if dib XP

tallest: red you are awsome but purple is sooooo much better :p but have some donuts anyways. I DIDNT POISION thEM I SWEAR!

gaz and tak: do the caramelldansen! AND BE HAPPY!

Tak: you better stay away from my zim...(growls) if you dont you will be sorry you ever met me cuz i will send you into a world of nightmares and doom that not even GAZ can compare too. be good and i wont hurt you... for now :D even defectives can manage pure destruction

~INVADER SKY 3

Me: YAY! Glad you like my story!

Zim: HaHA! My fans shall rule the Earth with me! MUWAHAHAHAHA! But, of course, I'll be supreme ruler.

Automated Voice: _Skoodge isn't here right now. please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEP!_

Dib: Yeah, people do that a lot.

Tallest: YAY! [_eat doughnuts_]

Gaz/Tak: NO WAY!

Me: THEN I SHALL FORCE THEE!

[_music plays, and Gaz and Tak start dancing uncontrollably_]

Gaz: OH THE PAIN!

Tak: OH THE HUMILIATION!

Me: Ha ha. Next from G. I 19:

_(burning fbi building in the back around g.i.19 hold skoogie in one arm and missleluncher in they other)g. that was funny here my shout out but first anwser to the ps and pss_

first one: forget about it

second one: youtude over 9000 ok

tak:awwww does some one need a hug (hugs tak)

zim:i have gift for you a clone!(give zim his clone)

dib:get him ?fluff? (turns to see his black bear sleeping one the follow)awwww his sleeping,your luck omega head.

lard nar:huh i wonder if your horns work like boomerangs (throws one of the horn came back and hits lard nar on the head)i guess they do(throws the other hits purple which bounces of gir and knock zim on to fluffy,fluffy wakes up and chaces zim and dib around them doom staduim)g.i. no fluffy get zims head out of mouth(fluffy put dibs head in his mouth)good fluffy.

gaz:i bet that made you lol

zim:sorry about spit that fan girl out now

gir:i'll give this monkey if you kiss tak on the lip and kick dib in the nuts.

gilly:for defent system her are some flesh eating they listen too you also fluffythe black bear,robot sharks,crazy sir robot,tanks,zombie,ninja,demon duck,t-rexs,etc.

skoogie:stay saft heres the g.i.19 signal i will came to help you. g.i.19 out (disappear's in a puff of blue smoak)

Me: GRRRR. There go my monies. AGAIN! Wait, hold on a sec. [_goes to youtube_] OMG! I love it. So funny!

Tak: I DON'T NEED A HUG! GET OFF ME!

Zim: Neato!

Zim Clone: Neato!

Dib: Meep!

Zim: AAAAAAHHHH! I'VE GOT GERMS ON ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaz: [_smirks_]

Zim: [_mumbling_] Fine. BUT YOU MUST GET ME SOME LEMONY FRESH WIPES!

GIR: MONKEY! [_kisses Tak and kicks Dib in the balls_]

Tak: EW!

Dib: OW!

Me: SWEET! Thanks G.I.!

Skoodge: Nice! Thanks for rescuing me!

[_FBI agent bursts in AGAIN and takes Skoodge away in handcuffs_]

Me: Okay. That's getting really annoying. Now from Tacos are the BEST:

_(Apears on normal screen again)_

Tacos:YAY I"M BACK!

Zim: I GOT EVERYTHING NOW TO DESTROY THE EARTH! MUWHAWAWHAHAHAH!

Dib: Lets have Gir eat your head!

Gir:Was Dib's head yummy? BURRRRRRITOOOOOOOOOO!

Gaz:O.o

Tak: ANGER ISSUES!

Gilly: BEST STORY EVAH! I LAUGH EVERY TIME!

Tallest: FRom my results from the last question 'Who is smarter?' my conclustions are Purple your smarter. (those are long words)

Skoodge: Your chubby...

Tacos:BYE! (SCREEN EXPLODES)

Zim: Yes YES MY FANS! LAUGH WITH ME!

Zim fans: MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: WHAT? 

GIR: YAY!

[_GIR tries to eat Dib's head, but alas, because of its hugeness, GIR can only get his mouth a quarter of the way around it_]

GIR: IT TASTED LIKE GRASS! AND COFFEE!

Tak: I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Me: Aw, thanks, Tacos! Next from Invader Blunt:

_*standing in the burned remains of zim's house*...so that's what the red buttion dose...*sees that he's on camera* OH! hello there doomie sports fans! it's your old buddy IB! with...er...STUFF!_

zim:...yea...you don't have a house anymore..but I'll let you have one shot to kill me!...but as you know...I can preety much grow everything back!

dib: sorry dude...blew everything up!

gaz:...carmeldance for two hours! I DEMAND IT!

gilly: you want the limb regrow power?...I can show you...but it involves smoke machines lasers, butter, a large sword, a goat (or goatish creature) and a ton of boiling nacho cheese!

lard nar: wow...the name I gave you stuck? didn't see that comeing

skooge: *places him in a chair* there! good thing I saved you from the men in black!

tak:...mimi likes me ^^...oh and I also pushed the big red buttion at your base too! you can also try and kill me ^^

nny:...don't be such a ass...

gir:...errr...just do the doom song

red and pur: awwww...you killed my pet hand...oh well,,,,,,CARMELLDANC WITH GAZ OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!

and while I'm at it...clockwork orenge? keep being awesome

and to end this little note off...I would like a dance off as the next sport!

Zim/Dib: NOOOOOOOOO!

Gaz: WHAT! NEVER!

Me: I DON'T CARE WHAT IT INVOLVES! GIMME! [_foams at the mouth_]

Lard Nar: Oh, yes that's right. So the Galactic Resistance © Invader Blunt.

Skoodge: Thanks! Wow, I've been saved 3 times today!

Tak: NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON! MIMI, STOP HIM!

Nny: ….

GIR: Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOM! Doom doom doom DOOM doom doom doom doom doom doom doom dooooooom…. DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!

Tallest: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DANCE!

Me: That's just sad…. Now from XxInvaderxEllasanaxX:

_Zim: Okay...I won't argue with your amazing power._

Gilly: Yeah! You tell that big headed kid!

Gir: Glad you liked the taco! Yay!

Dib: Okay Dib, you say Candy Mountain is not real yet you also state your head isn't big...be realistic! D:

Gaz: Well...at least you get to destroy Iggins over and over and over again.

Tak: So, how do you plan to fight Zim's army of fangirls?

Lard Nar: I agree with you saying Purple was stupid! He made fun of The Resisty's awesome name!

Tallest: *smirking* Why...I would never!

Zim: That's right! [_smirks_]

Me: Mmhm!

GIR: TACOOOOO!

Dib: For. The. Last. Time. My. Head. Is. Not. Big.

Me: Why. Are. You. Talking. Like. This?

Gaz: Yeah…. Good times.

Tak: I… don't know….

Lard Nar: WOO! YEAH!

Purple: I'm not stoopid!

Tallest: Oh, that's good then…

Me: [_facepalm_] Last but not least from Invader NAV:

_YAY! Just to let you all know, I am now full fledge Dib fangirl and am DAMN PROUD OF IT! Stop saying his heads big! It's not! You people say it one more time...*floats demonically with purple fire pulsating at my feet* don't make me send you to the pit of a million Keefs! It's a horrible place..._

Dib: *kisses on cheek* you are so cute! And smart, and funny! *hugs* no one can match your awesomeness! To eveyone else, STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!

Zim: *kicks in the shin* BE NICE TO DIB! Amazing how much I've changed, huh?

Gaz: I have unholy wrath too!

Gilly: YAY, TIK TOK!

GIR: dance on Red's head!

Red: say " I'm a barbie girl!"

Purple: smoke machines!

Tak: your human disguise has 3 fingers too.

Lard Nar: your horns make you kinda look like Senior Diablo. (JTHM reference)

I WATCHED CHARLIE THE UNICORN FOR THE FIRST TIME! We're on a bridge Charlie! Oh great, they took my kidney. Put a bananna in your ear! XD. Also, my profile pic is me, can Dib tell me what he thinks? PLEASE! BYE FOR NOW, NNY RULES!

Dib: WOW! Thanks NAV! [_checks profile pic_] Lookin' good!

Zim: OW! YOU HORRIBLE DIRT CHILD! STOP KICKING THE SHINS OF ZIIIM! 

Gaz: …. Are you sure we're not related?

Me: WOOO! I love Ke$ha!

GIR: I'M A DANCIN'

Red:…. Get off.

Purple: Wooo! [_high fives NAV_]

Tak: Does it? Whoops.

Lard Nar: I'm NOT Sr. Diablo!

Johnny: Thanks you?

Me: Whelp, that's all the shout-outs for now, back to DOOMY SPORTS!

[_we suddenly teleport to… a SWIMMING POOL!_]

All Irkens Present: WHAT!

Me: Well, Michee has been asking for water sports for quite some time. Suck it up. Now, PUT ON THE PASTE!

Irkens: [_slather on paste nervously_]

Me: Now, we shall play a little game called MARCO POLO!

Red: Marco Polo? That's a universal game! Everyone knows that!

Me: Great! Now, I will be 'Marco' and whichever person I tag first has earned their team the title of… LOSER!

Everyone: [_gulp_]

Me: Alright… Into the water we goooo!

[_random music plays in the backround…. What do you know! It's Aliens Exist!_]

Me: Marco!

Everyone: Polo!

Hey, Mom, there's somethin' in the back room! Hope it's not those creatures from above! You used to read me stories, as if my dreams were boring. We all know conspiracies were dumb!

[_Nny starts to narrate for the audience_]

Nny: Gilly is lunging blindly through the water, looking incredibly stupid, I might add –

Me: HEY!

Nny: And she grabbed for Purple but JUST missed.

What if people knew that these were reeaaal! Leave my closet door open all night! I know the CIA would say, 'What you hear is all hearsay'. Wish someone would tell me what was right

Nny: Zim is on the side of the pool, trying and failing to swim and making a hell of a lot of noise. Gilly hears the noise and is making her way over, when DIB falls in her path, splashing water all over the place especially on GAZ! Damn, he's doomed.

Gaz: DIIIB! YOU WILL PAAAAYYYY!

Nny: OOOH! That's got to be painful!

Uuuup all night long, and there's something very wrong! Aaand I know it must be late! Been gone since yesterday! I'm not like you guys! I'm not liiike you!

Nny: In all the chaos, Gilly has somehow managed to grab a hold of Lard Nar's ankle! That means that Team Dib loses!

Team Zim: WOOOO!

Dib: Owie.

**A/N: Poor Dib. You know the drill people! REVIEW! And PM me about which Team you will be on during the Halloween invasion!**

**Until next time, Invader Gilly singing off.**

**~Gilly**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A few things before we begin:**

**THIS IS NOT WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORMAT! I am holding off the regular story for a week so NO questions will be answered till next update.**

**I apologize if you are not written in character. I AM SO VERY SORRY! *sobs hysterically***

**Those of you who signed up and didn't give me a personality/physical description will have a minor (or no) role in the story. I'm sorry, but I needed more info! **

**Well, that's that! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I just own myself. Jhonen (long live the king) owns Zim, and Michee, Tacos, Blunt, Nav, and Shi own themselves.**

Inside what was most defiantly the ugliest house on the planet, one Irken Invader/scientist/defect was working fervently on his latest evil scheme, which was a rather ridiculous plan involving wedding gowns, gophers, and the popular food chain 'McMeatie's'.

It had been one week. One week since _she_ had let them go on the basis that they needed to 'celebrate Halloween'. It had all seemed suspicious, but Zim wasn't one to look a gift moose in the mouth. The whole lot of them were dismissed with a casual wave of _her_ hand. They reappeared in the places they had been on that fateful day when they were captured. Zim knew it had been three filthy Earth months since he had left, but time seemed to have frozen when they were gone, and life resumed normally.

Zim bent over his work bench, mentally shaking himself. That was all behind him now. _She_ couldn't kidnap them again. Right?

_Thud._

"**CRAP!**"

Wrong.

Zim froze when he heard the swear. That voice. He knew that voice. With a sick, twisting feeling in his squeedlyspooch, he called out to his Computer.

"Computer!" he said, trying to sound brave but failing epically. "Is there an intruder in the house? TELL ZIM NOOOOOWWWW!"

A few seconds pause…. then, "Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! ZIM!"

"You didn't ask."

With a growl of frustration, Zim called out to his faithful but idiotic robot. "GIR! COME TO THE MAKING – STUFF ROOM!"

With a squeal of "Butterflies smell like cheese!" GIR pirouetted into the lab.

Zim turned on his servant with an angry expression. "GIR. This is very serious. There might be an intruder in the house. Do you know what this means?"

GIR's eyes turned red in a brief moment of intelligence. "YES MY LORD!" Then his eyes faded back to blue. "I wants me some icy cream!"

Zim exhaled through his zipper-like teeth. "I heard the intruder's voice" he hissed, more to himself than GIR. "And it was _HER_ voice! SHE'S COME BACK GIR!"

GIR cocked his head. "Her who?"

Zim face palmed. "You know…. _HER_. The evil demon worm baby who makes a mockery of Irken society by putting the 'Invader' in front of her name."

"Wuz her name?" asked GIR, seemingly to have genuinely forgot the girl who had held him, his master, the puppy head, Gazzy, the Tall guys, the angry girl, and the goat boy captive for the past three months.

"I dare not speak it." whispered Zim ferociously.

"Aw, please, Mastah? I forgot."

"How could you forget that human?"

"Tell me her name? Please?"

Zim huffed. "Fine. It's Invader – "

Before Zim could finish, a crashing sound came from right outside the doors and they opened with a swishing sound revealing the one person that her REALLY did not want to see.

A five foot two and a half inch girl with shoulder–length dirty blond hair, a crazed smile and bright green eyes strode into the room. For some reason, she was dressed like a pirate.

"Ar, me hearties" she said, giving Zim and GIR a two fingered salute. "Invader Gilly at your service."

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z

Dib was actually having a good day. It had been a week since he had been forced to do a ridiculous sport of any kind, Gaz hadn't knocked his teeth out once this week, he had recently foiled Zim's latest plot, and Halloween was tomorrow! The best part was that he hadn't heard from _her_.

Humming cheerfully, he booted up his computer to send some info on the new colony of man-eating goldfish to the Swollen Eyeball Network when IT happened.

A noise not dissimilar to a plunger being drawn from a toilet seemed to resonate from the room and bizarre-looking device materialized in the room. It was obviously meant to land in bigger places, and squished Dib against the wall. A door opened with a hiss, and smoke spiraled out of the doorway, framing a person around four foot two with two lightning strike shaped antenna sprouting out of their head. A PAK was also visible on the person's back – black with red spots. As the smoke cleared more, Dib was able to make out the person. She had pale green skin, no ears (but she did have a nose), amber eyes and glasses sort of like Dib's. Dib also noticed that she had brown/black hair along with her antenna.

The girl didn't seem to notice Dib at first, but she gave an approving nod as she glanced around the room. "Oh, good I got it right this time." she said with relief. "I don't think I could take another accidental trip to the Jurassic." Humming cheerfully, she straitened her clothes ( 'They look like Zim's' Dib thought. 'Only…. Different. The colors are messed up.')

The girl grinned happily and Dib felt the need to speak. "Uh" he said intelligently. The girl turned and her grin got even wider.

"DIB!" she screamed, seizing him by the hand. Dib noticed that she only had three fingers and wore a gold watch. "PLEASURE to see you Dib!"

Dib jerked his hand out of her grip with a gasp. "You're IRKEN!" he accused. The girl shrugged. "Half Irken. Now, Dib it REALLY _is_ nice to see you. You have no IDEA what I'd gone through to get here!" She was talking to him like they were old friends. Feeling like he was missing something, Dib said, "Who the heck are you?"

The girl's smile slid off her face. "You don't remember me?"

"No."

The half-Irken sighed. "I'm Michee, remember?"

Dib let out a groan as memories surged through his head. Water sports and ZADR and – ugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Gilly called and –"

"Oh. Say no more."

Silence reigned as the awkward turtles swam in the air. Suddenly, the silence was broken as Dib's closet door flew open with a _crash _provoking Gaz to scream "DIB! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING UP THERE OR I'LL PULL YOUR SPLEEN OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!"

In the doorway stood a girl with purple hair (her bangs covering her left eye), green eyes, a black shirt with a ;P on it (and a purple-y striped shirt under it), a black skirt, lavender leggings and steel-tipped boots that would look recognizable to anyone familiar with JtHM. She panted heavily. "Damn" she swore. If I ever get my hands on that rogue Ham Demon, I'll –" She paused, and seemed to register her surroundings for the first time. "Wow. Google Maps gives better directions than I thought. I actually did end up in Dib's closet."

Dib, having fully recovered from the shock of having a strange girl burst out of his closet, screamed out, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The girl locked eyes with Dib, squealed, and glomped him. Epically.

"Dib!" she cried. "It's really you!"

Dib squirmed out of her grip. "Who are you?"

The girl blinked. "Really? You don't recognize me? At all?"

Michee nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't recognize anyone. He's sort of being stupid right now."

The new girl turned to the half-Irken with surprise. "Michee? Is that you?"

Michee grinned. "Yeppers. Nice to see you, Nav."

Something clicked in Dib's sluggish brain. "Nav? Invader Nav?"

"Yay! He remembers!" Nav cheered. "Now, Dib, I came prepared to stop Zim. I implanted spy cameras in his house and –"

Dib's face was blank. "Prepared for what?"

Michee sighed. "He's obviously going to try to take over the world on Halloween, right?"

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Ever since the newly – named Galactic Resistance had gotten their leader, Lard Nar, back from the clutches of the HORRIBLE Author, Gilly, they had been fighting the Irkens with renewed spirit. Lard Nar seemed to have gotten tougher over the course of three months, and he was more spirited than ever. But, alas, he still freaked out over one thing – noises issuing from the ceiling.

_Scritch, scratch, scritch_.

"What IS that?" squeaked Lard Nar for the third time that hour, hiding under the captain's cair. Spleenk sighed. "It's probably just a rat…."

"A rat!" scoffed Lard Nar. "We're in space, you idiot! Then again…. Yes, that's probably it. Just a rat, just a –"

The ceiling fell through.

Nar turned to Spleenk angrily. "Why do I listen to you?"

"I dunno."

A human boy, about 16 year of age, got to his feet and dusted himself off. He was about six feet tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He was also rather, um…. Whatever. Lard Nar cowered behind his chair as the other members of the Galactic Resistance (GR) ran around screaming. "Whoa" said the boy. "That was just _wacky_!"

"Who – who are you?" squeaked Nar fearfully. The boy extended his hand, grinning broadly.

"Name's Blunt." he said. "Invader Blunt."

Nar raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Invader? SIEZE THE IRKEN!"

"WHOA! HEY! GET OFF ME!" Blunt screamed at the members of the GR grabbed him.

"I'M NOT IRKEN!" yelled Blunt, thrashing around wildly. Then he had an idea. "In fact, I'll tell you how to overthrow the Irken Empire!"

This got Nar's attention. "Release the Irken…. Person…. Thing. I want to hear this!"

Blunt grinned. This was gonna be fun.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Gilly, it turned out, had invited some friends over, Tacos (who was playing Charades with GIR) and Shi, who wanted to make it but wasn't able to come. Gilly (who was speaking in third person) had explained to Zim a plan she had devised. An INGENOUS plan.

Zim struggled against the ropes that were tying him to a chair. "Was this really necessary?"

"Yes!" Gilly snapped. "Now, I've got the mind-control candy here with me" she said, shaking an enormous bag of candy. "All you need to do is stand at the door and hand out the candy. Me and Tacos will do the rest."

"What about the Dib?" asked Zim.

"Relax! Nothing can go wrong with this plan! I came up with it in the shower while staring at a patch of mold! It's perfect!"

Zim looked a bit more than a little grossed out. Gilly grinned. "Tacos!" she called to her friend. "We have work to do!"

Tacos grinned and jumped to her feet, pulling building supplies out of thin air. "Ready?"

Gilly grinned. "Yeah. Let's light this candle."

_One Hour Later~_

The front of Zim's house had been transformed. It was now a Halloween paradise, complete with life-like ghosts, carved pumpkins, and kidnapped old ladies that were strapped to brooms and made up to look like witches. No trick-or-treater would be able to resist. It was perfect! Tacos and Gilly stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It's amazing! Even with that little mishap we had with the rabid frog didn't hold us up!" said Tacos, giving her partner in crime a high five.

Gilly smirked. "Yeah. And the best part is; Dib doesn't have a clue what's going on!"

"Oh I don't, do I?"

Gilly swore and whipped around with a groan. "Dib."

"Gilly."

"Dib."

"Gilly."

"Your head is big."

Dib, Nav, and Michee glowered at her. Tacos snickered.

"You won't get away with it!" Dib cried dramatically, throwing a fist in the air.

"Away with what?" Gilly asked innocently, hastily stowing the bag of mind-control candy behind her back. Dib was lost for words.

"With – with – whatever your planning! Not if I have anything to do with it!" He stomped off angrily, Nav and Michee playing 'Hail to the Chief' on instruments that had randomly appeared.

Gilly laughed meanly before turning around and slamming into a tree. She groaned and rubbed her head. "I suppose deserved that" she muttered. "But this plan WON'T FAIL!" she yelled. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tacos and Gilly together before a neighbor who watering their lawn (?) turned his hose on them.

_That Night~_

"Dib!" Nav called, struggling to get into her 'Sally' (from Nightmare Before Christmas) costume. "Where are you?" She walked into the living room where Gaz was playing on her GS.

"He's in the kitchen" grunted the young girl.

Nav nodded her thanks and entered the kitchen, where she found Michee and Dib sitting at the table. Costumeless! Le gasp!

"What's wrong?" asked Nav. "Aren't you going trick-or-treating?"

Dib glowered at his glass of Poop Soda. "I can't I know Zim's up to something!"

Nav sighed. "Come on Dib, relax. Just a couple houses and then we'll go spy on Zim. Please?"

Dib shook his head. Nav turned to Michee. "You coming?"

Michee grinned. "Sure. Let's go! See you later, Dib!"

_I am running out of time cards~_

As Nav and Michee made their way through the streets, they noticed that all the children that came from a certain house (cough, cough) had a glazed look on their face. As they walked by a pair of candy-zombies, they overhead one of them say, "Wow, that was the best candy ever! I'd do whatever that green boy said!"

Michee and Nav froze. It could be a coincidence, but…. It sounded too much like Zim was behind it. They ran back to fetch Dib. They didn't hear the one candy-zombie say, "Yeah. Do whatever he says." Then his eyes flashed luminescent green. "Even help him take over the world."

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Blunt had never been happier. Not only was he sitting in the pilot seat on the Massive, but he had hundreds of Irkens at his command! The Tallest personally served him snacks while wearing embarrassing maid costumes and Lard Nar had declared him ruler of the Irken Empire for 1.29306345 years. Then he had to relinquish the throne to Nar. But, hey, 1.29306345 years wasn't bad. Sipping a soda, Blunt reclined back in the pilot's seat. This was the life. He just had one more thing to do that would make this perfect.

"Hey! You there!" Blunt called out to one of the Irken Elites piloting the ship.

"Yes… _Sir_?" The Irken spat out the word like it caused him pain.

"Page Zim. There is something I require of him."

"Yes…. _Sir_."

Zim's face appeared on the screen. He looked pretty smug, but his face fell when he saw who it was. "YOU!"

Blunt grinned. "Hey, you rebuilt your base! I see you added a Jacuzzi."

Zim nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool…. WAIT! WHERE'S THE TALLEST?"

Blunt smirked. "Ah, the Tallest. Well, you see, I sided with the GR and overthrew the Tallest. I am now the current ruler of the Irken Empire. So you obey my every command."

Zim's mouth hung open for a few seconds. He blinked. Blunt ignored the blatant stupidity and said, "And, as current leader, I say that Probing Day is now. I want you to show me a puppet show. MAKE IT GOOD!"

"WHAT!" screeched Zim.

"NOW!" yelled Blunt. "AND MAKE IT GOOD!" He leaned back in his chair and casually sipped his soda as Zim fetched his old puppets back when he was enrolled in marionette school (don't ask…. You'll be scarred for life).

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Back on Earth, everything was going swimmingly for Gilly, Tacos, GIR, and Zim. Every single kid in town had been turned into a candy zombie. And with the push of a button, the world would be ripe for the taking….

"WAFFLES!"

The sound of GIR and Tacos laughing could be heard through the house. Gilly, feeling random, called out 'MOOSE', which also brought along gales of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zim, still at the front door giving out candy to greedy kids.

"SPOILSPORT!" yelled Tacos, pelting Zim with salted nuts that came from GIR's head. All of them were so busy, they didn't notice the three people in 'disguises' (If Groucho Marx glasses count as disguises) come up to the door.

"Hi!" said Mysterious Person #1 (Dib) "Uh…. Trick-or-treat!"

Zim rubbed his chin suspically. "You look familiar…."

"Nonsense!" said Mysterious Person #2 (Michee). "I've never seen you before!"

Unfortunately, Mysterious Person #3 (Nav) sneezed at that point and her glasses came off. Whoops!

"HA!" screamed Zim.

'Damn' thought Team Dib.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, ZIM!" screamed Dib. He, Michee, and Nav were strapped to a rocket about to launch into space. The countdown read **00:20**.

"Really, Zim." said Gilly and Tacos nervously. "Is this necessary?"

Zim shot her a evil look. Next thing they knew, they were both strapped to the rocket as well.

**00:10**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Zim evilly, rubbing his hands together while the candy-zombies also laughed nearby. "Withh you out of the way, there is nothing to stop me from taking over the Earth. NOTHING!"

**00:05**

"ZIM IF I EVER LIVE THROUGH THIS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" screamed Gilly. Nav, who's ear was right next to Gilly's mouth, winced. "Sorry, Nav" whispered Gilly.

Zim kept on laughing.

**00:03**

**00:02**

**00:01**

_**BOOM!**_

The Massive slammed into Zim's house, shutting down the rocket and freeing Tacos, Dib, Gilly, Nav, and Michee. Gilly kissed the ground. "THANK YOU LORD!" she screamed. Nav, Michee, Tacos, and Gilly started to do some bizarre victory dance to the tune of Tik-Tok. GIR joined in.

Blunt stepped out of the Massive victoriously. "You know" he mused. "I thought letting a short Irken drive the Massive was a bad idea, but it wasn't! Whadda ya know!"

Zim tried to sneak out of the door unnoticed, but, alas,

"ZIM!"

Gilly, Tacos, Nav, Michee, and Blunt advanced on Zim.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" yelled the four girls and Dib.

"YOUR PUPPET SHOW SUCKED!" yelled Blunt.

Zim gulped. This was not gonna end well for him.

Later~

"Ah, this is the life" mumbled Nav.

Dib, Michee, Nav, Gilly, Blunt, and Tacos lounged in the newly-installed Jacuzzi, sipping hot chocolate and listening to GIR sing a new rendition of the Doom Song.

"Hey" said Tacos, peering into her hot chocolate mug. "My coco's all gone. ZIM!"

"Coming."

Zim appeared in a maid's outfit, carrying a tray of coco.

"Your hat's crooked" snickered Gilly. "Let me give you a new one." She then slapped a cone-shaped hat on his head that read, '_Dunce_'.

Zim's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Zim pouted. 'This is, without a doubt, the worst Halloween ever!' He thought. 'Ah, well, at least my embarrassment is short-lived.'

Little did he know that the Tallest were recording his embarrassment and planning to post it on the Galactic YouTube.

Yep. Life was defiantly good.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! I know I certainly did. Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**~Gilly **


End file.
